Alone
by Syeira-la
Summary: The daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather struggles to find her place in the world. Meanwhile, the biggest battle the Lake has ever seen will rip apart the clans. Then murder stalks into the heart of Thunderclan and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Rejected

Hey readers! J This warriors fanfic is set somewhere in the Power of Three Series of books but I'm not quite sure where. Also, Bloodclan never came to the forest and so Tigerstar was never killed and he is still leader of Shadowclan. As this story starts it tends to jump around a bit, so bear with me. If you have any questions just send them to me in a review and I'll tell you. Reviews are loved and appreciated!

**Alone**

**(a Warriors Fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Warriors series. Erin Hunter owns Warriors and all of its ideas.**

**Chapter One**

Wildpaw sat trembling on the open moor as the cold wind of leaf-bare rippled her fur. The bleak hills of Windclan territory loomed around her. She fought the biting winds by closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Before she had even drifted away into her sleep the prophecy relayed in her mind. "The kin of Breeze and Storms, who carries flames in her paws, will lead Thunder and Darkness from the Lake." The prophecy came nightly now, and even in the deepest of her dreams she could not escape it.

Wildpaw was the daughter of Nightcloud and Crowfeather and she was a Windclan apprentice. But she was now an outcast, destined to roam the moors alone. Her mind flitted back to that awful day, the day she became an outcast….

She had just returned from a hunting assessment when she saw Nightcloud and Crowfeather standing in the center of camp. Their pelts were bristling with anger and their eyes were hostile as they stared at one another. The rabbits Wildpaw had been carrying dropped to the ground as she stared, openmouthed, at the scene before her.

"How dare you call me your mate you flea-bitten mangy piece of carrion!" That was Nightcloud.

Crowfeather paused, looking hurt, but than a strange fire leapt into his dark eyes.

"You raised her, and nursed her! How could you reject her like this ?!" Crowfeather spat.

A cold feeling had stolen into her heart as she realized what they were yowling about. Her. All of her excitement over the assessment evaporated as she froze.

"Traitor!" Nightcloud spun and knocked her off of her paws. She lunged directly for her throat. Wildpaw's mind, which had been frozen, suddenly began working again. She squirmed and twisted out of Nightcloud's deadly grip. She sprang to her paws and whirled to face her mother. Nightcloud's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Wildpaw.

"Thunderclan filth!" She hissed.

"Thunderclan?" Wildpaw's shocked meow rang out in the camp. At that moment, her world shattered. Then Crowfeather, who had been transfixed until then, leapt into action. He hooked one of Nightcloud's legs out from under her. Then, with an intimidating snarl, he warned her to stay there. Nightcloud, for once, looked meek.

Onestar suddenly appeared from his den at the other side of camp.

"What is this?" His outraged meow came to the fighting cats. "Where is this Thunderclan cat?" The fur on his neck bristled as he spat the word 'Thunderclan.'

"There!" Nightcloud had spat. She struggled to her paws and pointed to Wildpaw.

"Wildpaw?" Onestar mewed incredulously. "Wildpaw is Windclan, Nightcloud, and she's your kit!"

"No, she's not," Nightcloud hissed in a quiet, deadly tone.

If Wildpaw had been shocked before, it had been nothing compared to what she felt now.

"Not….my….mother?" Wildpaw managed to choke out. "Then….who is my mother?"

"Thunderclan's medicine cat," Nightcloud had sneered.


	2. Found

**Hello again! ****J**** I know that first chapter was really short, I was just trying to find a good place to end it. I hope you're liking the story. Anyway, keep reviewing and reading, because more chapters are coming!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 2**

That had been too much for Wildpaw, who had promptly fainted. After that she had woken in the middle of the night and left.

Wildpaw blinked open her eyes as she came back from her reverie. She looked down at her ginger paws, and her gaze drifted to the paw with the strange symbol on it. There was a dark red patch of fur on that paw that resembled a flame. She sighed a miserable sigh and pressed herself closer to the ground to escape the winds. Nothing could change the fact that she was an outcast from her clan and that she had nowhere to go.

Finally, hunger overtook all of her other senses. She wandered around the Windclan moors looking for prey, but there was none to be seen. Just ahead she could see the forest of Thunderclan. The warm scent of a mouse wafted to her from the trees. Well, one mouse wouldn't _really _hurt Thunderclan, would it? She dropped into a hunting crouch and crept toward the rustling undergrowth. Closer…closer…closer…and pounce! The warm body of the mouse crunched between her jaws. The sweet taste of fresh kill filled her jaws and its warmth flooded through her. She opened her jaws to taste the air. Thunderclan! She scrabbled back through the bracken, but it was too late.

"Who's there?" Cloudtail called out.

"Windclan!" Brackenfur snarled.

Trembling, Wildpaw stepped out from the bushes. Squirrelflight stepped toward her with her lips curled back.

"Who are…" Her snarl was cut off as she glimpsed Wildpaw's paw with the flame symbol. She stiffened and her eyes grew hazy and she seemed to be remembering something.

"Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw broke into Squirrelflight's reverie. "Let's get this intruder back to camp so that she can explain exactly why she is on our territory to Firestar," he said as his eyes narrowed.

"There's been Windclan on our territory!" Brambleclaw yowled when he entered the camp.

"No!" Dustpelt meowed angrily.

"Yes! This apprentice was found snooping around on our territory." he growled and turned to Wildpaw. "What is your name?"

Wildpaw stood tall and proud, determined not to let the snarling cats intimidate her. "My name is Wildpaw," she said, her meow ringing out confidently in the clearing. About that time Firestar emerged from his den.

"Who is this?" He questioned.

"She says her name is Wildpaw," Brambleclaw told his leader.

"And why is she here?" Firestar asked.

"Tell him," Brambleclaw commanded her.

"I…ran away."

Shocked meows rippled through the clearing.

"Windclan is not my home anymore." Wildpaw opened her mouth to speak again, but Firestar gently laid his tail across her mouth.

"Come up to my den and speak to me in a minute," he said. He launched himself up the rocks to his den. Squirrelflight scrambled up behind him. Wildpaw waited in the clearing, keeping her head as the Thunderclan cats stared her down.

A moment later Firestar's head appeared from the den. Squirrelflight leapt back down the rocks.

"You can come up now," he meowed kindly. Wildpaw scrambled awkwardly up the rock to his den.

"What made you come here?" Firestar asked

Wildpaw hesitated. What could she tell this cat? So she told him that she had been shunned by her clan and had left them. She told him that she had been hungry and had stolen Thunderclan prey.

"Why were you shunned?"

Wildpaw couldn't resist the famed leader of Thunderclan. She told him everything except the prophecy that she heard. When she was done, Firestar only nodded. Then he sighed.

"Squirrelflight told me about you. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and I are the only ones who know about your roots. I didn't know it was you, at first, until Squirrelflight told me that she had recognized the flame on your paw. But there are no true answers to your situation. If the clan were to know that you are Leafpool's kit, Leafpool could no longer be a medicine cat. You must remain the daughter of Crowfeather and Nightcloud until the word gets out."

"How did I get to Windclan?" Wildpaw asked.

"Your mother could not let the clan know that she had a kit. So she gave you to Crowfeather. It was much like Bluestar's sacrifice. She had to give up her kits, you know." Firestar's eyes grew misty as he remembered his beloved mentor. "So now you have a decision to make. Do you want to go back to Windclan?"

"No, never!" Wildpaw meowed determinedly.

"Why?"

"Because I would be treated differently than the other apprentices. I would be rejected. Think about it, I'm part Thunderclan! My mother is a medicine cat, and to top it all off, Nightcloud wants to kill me! Is that not reason enough?"

"You will be treated differently wherever you go. The path you walk is a difficult one that no cat has ever had to face." He gently flicked his tail across her back.

"But I'll be more accepted here. Thunderclan accepts cats from anywhere." Wildpaw covered her mouth with her ginger tail, realizing she had just insulted Firestar's clan.

"It's all right," Firestar mewed. "I bring other cats into this clan because I believe it is right. If Bluestar hadn't accepted me I would still be a kitty pet. I don't think it's right to turn away a cat in need. So if you are sure, I would like to invite you to become a Thunderclan apprentice."

"I am sure," Wildpaw meowed with conviction.


	3. Belonging

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Keep reviewing! If you want more, you have to tell me! **

**Alone**

**Chapter 3**

Wildpaw bounded down the side of the stone hollow and once again stood amid the circle of bristling pelts and bared teeth. Firestar now stood on the Highledge, his orange pelt flaming in the sunlight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang out in the camp. Wildpaw sat calmly before the Highledge as the other cats gathered around her. She noted with disappointment that no cat came near her. Then a black apprentice came up behind her.

"Hi! I'm Hollypaw! Are you that apprentice from Windclan?"

"Yeah. I'm Wildpaw."

"Cool!" The black apprentice immediately lapsed into silence as Firestar began to speak.

"Today an apprentice from Windclan has come to Thunderclan to leave her clan. Her name is Wildpaw, and she is Crowfeather's daughter."

Murmurs of surprise and distaste rippled through the cats below.

"I have enough reason to believe that this young apprentice should join us as a cat of Thunderclan.

Yowls of shock and outrage could be heard from the assembled cats.

"No, Firestar, you can't be serious," Dustpelt meowed angrily.

"I am very serious," Firestar said as he turned his steely gaze on Dustpelt .Dustpelt retreated after that.

"And with that, I hereby incite Wildpaw to join us as an apprentice of Thunderclan. Wildpaw, I will be your mentor." The two cats touched noses and turned to face the assembled cats. At first silence settled over the clearing, but then Hollypaw began to cheer tentatively. "Wildpaw! Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" Then Hazelpaw and Lionpaw joined in. "Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" Pretty soon most of the clan cheered along. Excitement coursed through Wildpaw. This felt almost as good the second time! _Except these aren't your clanmates. _Wildpaw shook her head slightly. _They are now, Wildpaw._

After the ceremony, Wildpaw padded up to Firestar. "Does this mean I'll have to start my training over?" She asked worriedly.

"No," Firestar smiled. "I'll assess you on your current skills and see how far you have progressed, and then we'll go from there."

Later that day Firestar and Wildpaw padded through the forest; Sunlight filtered through the trees and turned the two orange cats' pelts to flames. Wildpaw's paws tingled with excitement. Imagine training with the famous Firestar! She was a little nervous about hunting, though. Would she ever get used to the dense undergrowth and trees that blocked out the sky?

"Now, Wildpaw, all you hunt on Windclan territory are rabbits, right?"

"Right," Wildpaw confirmed. "But I did catch that mouse when I first came here."

"That's a good start."

"Yeah. It was fairly easy, especially since I was coming in from the moors."

"O.K. Now we are going to head over to the Sky Oak, where we should be able to find prey, especially since this leaf-bare has been fairly good. Hunting there will be much different than what you're used to, though. Follow my lead and I'll show you how it is done."

Firestar led Wildpaw through the territory, and Wildpaw tried her best to take it all in. Imagine, someday she would be a warrior and patrolling these borders herself! They reached the Sky Oak too soon for Wildpaw. Beech nuts covered the ground around the tree. Already Wildpaw could smell the warm smell of a rodent. Firestar dropped into a hunting crouch. He crept forward silently, and the mouse didn't know he was there until it was too late. He dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Your turn," he said as he buried the mouse for later.

Wildpaw dropped into the same crouch Firestar had used. The stems and bracken beneath her felt uncomfortable on her belly, but she crept forward anyway. The fern fronds rustled as a mouse foraged for nuts and seeds in the dirt. Wildpaw stalked the mouse until she was almost on it, then she pounced. She felt a rush of satisfaction as she killed it and buried it for later. When Firestar and Wildpaw had finished hunting she had two mice and a squirrel to add to the fresh-kill pile.

She strutted through the camp, proud of her catches. Firestar had promised her that they would do battle training tomorrow. There she wouldn't feel so awkward and out of place. There she could fight!

That night Firestar led her to the apprentices' den. It was crowded: Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw already occupied the space. Wildpaw pushed herself to the back of the den, away from the other cats. Loneliness washed over her as she watched Lionpaw and Hollypaw share tongues together. She should be back in her own nest and curled up against Breezepaw. But she was alone in a different clan.

Soft light filtering onto her pelt woke her in the morning. She padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse. She crunched down on it, savoring every morsel.

"Come on, Wildpaw!" Firestar called to her. Wildpaw gulped down the rest of her mouse and followed Firestar out to the sandy training hollow.

"Now, Wildpaw, try to knock me over."

_What?! _Wildpaw thought. _How am I supposed to knock over Firestar? He's twice my size! _But then she looked at his paws and then to his shoulder. She sprinted forward and feinted at his paws, then thrust herself at his shoulder. He reared up high, slamming his paws into her legs and flipping her over.

"Nice strategy, but your eyes betrayed where you were going."

The training continued through the day, and when she was finished Wildpaw let out an exhausted, contented sigh.

"Nice job today, Wildpaw. You must have advanced far in your Windclan training."

Wildpaw purred at Firestar's compliment. When they reached the camp she slumped down in a heap by the fresh-kill pile. It had been two days since she had ran away from Windclan. Would they come after her? Did they worry for her? Would there be a fight? She missed being with her clanmates and feeling the wind of the open sky caress her pelt. Here she felt lonely among cats who thought she was their enemy. And tomorrow was the Gathering. Obviously she would be brought up. What would Firestar say? What would Onestar say? If she went, how would it feel to sit among her former clanmates?

Meanwhile, Firestar brooded in his den. Should he bring Wildpaw to the Gathering? _No_, he decided. _It would be too hard for her to sit with her old clan. She could stay and defend the camp. _With that decision made, Firestar yawned and settled into his nest.

The day of the Gathering dawned bright and clear. Wildpaw stood and shook scraps of moss from her pelt. Cats already milled about the camp. Firestar had assembled a border patrol headed by himself and a large hunting patrol headed by Brambleclaw.

"Let us be well fed for the gathering!" Firestar yowled and the cats cheered their approval. Wildpaw was heading to the fresh-kill pile to grab a vole when Brackenfur stopped her. "Come with me, Wildpaw. You're going on the hunting patrol."

Wildpaw nodded and turned away from the pile. Had that been warmth she had seen in Brackenfur's eyes? Was she finally being accepted? She had no time to contemplate that. She was going on a hunting patrol!

Brook gave Wildpaw an affectionate nudge as she walked out of camp. Wildpaw startled, then she remembered that Brook wasn't a Thunderclan cat, either. She had been accepted, though. Wildpaw would just have to prove herself to this clan!

Wildpaw raced through the forest, her ears always pricked for the soft, shuffling sound of prey. She had already buried three mice, which was an unusual catch in winter. But today was an unusual winter day. The sun shone brightly and there was a hint of warmth on the breeze. All the prey in the forest was out trying to find food. Then a tempting scent wafted to Wildpaw from a nearby clump of trees. Squirrel!

Wildpaw automatically dropped into her hunting crouch. Even this was becoming more natural to her. She was learning how to place her paws so that the undergrowth didn't crackle beneath her. She could see the bushy tail of the squirrel quivering above the fronds. She knew that hunting squirrel was much like hunting rabbit. It required a chase!

She launched herself from the bus she had been behind. The squirrel startled and scampered away. Wildpaw bounded after it, and the chase ended when the squirrel was clamped firmly between Wildpaw's jaws. When she trotted back into camp and placed her prey on the pile, she felt as if she was finally belonging. 


	4. Murder at a Gathering

**Alone**

**Chapter 4**

Wildpaw couldn't decide what to hope for as the time for the gathering loomed near. She wanted to hear what they said about her, but it would be strange to sit among her old clanmates. She felt almost relieved when Firestar asked her to stay behind and guard the camp. She knew a time would come when she would go to the Gatherings as a full apprentice of Thunderclan.

The other cats left for the Gathering and Wildpaw idly repositioned her nest out of boredom. None of the other apprentices had stayed behind. She could hear Icekit and Foxkit tumbling about in the clearing and Birchfall meowing softly to Brackenfur as they guarded the camp entrance. Then she stiffened. This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Leafpool! She padded cautiously out of the apprentice den and walked softly to the medicine cat's den.

She could see Leafpool bent over a pile of herbs, gently rearranging them. Jaypaw, apparently, had gone to the Gathering.

"Leafpool?" Wildpaw meowed softly.

Leafpool looked up, startled, and then relaxed as she spotted Wildpaw.

"Wildpaw." Her voice cracked with grief and longing.

"Leafpool, are you really my mother?"

"Yes, Wildpaw, I am." She beckoned to Wildpaw to come sit by her with her tail.

"You see, Wildpaw, I loved Crowfeather very much-with all of my heart. I was prepared to give my entire Clan life away for him. I almost left Thunderclan for him. But I came back to warn the clan of the badger attack. I was too late. Maybe if I hadn't left, Cinderpelt wouldn't have died." Leafpool's tone turned bitter at the memory. "You were born out in the farthest reaches of the forest, when I was 'hunting for herbs.' When you were born I had to give you to Crowfeather to raise you. But now you are back here, with me." Leafpool wrapped her tail around Wildpaw and the two cats sat together in silence, making up lost time.

Meanwhile, at the Gathering, Leopardstar was speaking.

"Prey has been running well for Riverclan this leaf-bare. The stream has not frozen, so we have water readily near our camp. Other than that, Riverclan has nothing to report." Leopardstar stepped back and Tigerstar stepped out from the shadows. His eyes glittered menacingly as he glanced at Firestar.

"Shadowclan is strong and healthy this leaf-bare. The cold has done nothing to diminish our strength _in any way._" Indeed, the Shadowclan cats' pelts shone in the moonlight and their muscles rippled underneath their fur.

Tigerstar began again, "In fact, we are at one of our highest points of strength ever. Other than that there is no news to report."

"Onestar stepped forward with his fur bristling and teeth bared. "Thunderclan has snatched one of our apprentices! Wildpaw disappeared from our territory three nights ago. But that is not all! This apprentice was not even full blood Windclan! She was half-Thunderclan! Thunderclan abducted her to keep the truth from getting out! This daughter of Crowfeather was NOT Nightcloud's kit. This apprentice is Leafpool's daughter!" Onestar was fairly roaring by the time he was finished.

Silence fell over the island as cats stiffened, shocked. Firestar stepped forward with a snarl on his face.

"Are you accusing my clan of being less than worthy? And we did NOT abduct your apprentice. She came to us after being rejected from her own clan! She said that Nightcloud even tries to _kill _her! Is this how you treat your apprentices! But she no longer desires to be a Windclan cat. She is now an apprentice of Thunderclan!"

"Do you mean that you accepted yet another half-blood into your clan?" That was Leopardstar. She sneered at Firestar. "You have no right to call yourself a clan! You're just a collection of kittypets and part-bloods!"

"Those cats make Thunderclan no less than your clan," Firestar hissed to Leopardstar.

"What Thunderclan does is Thunderclan's business," Brambleclaw growled.

"Breaking the Warrior code is every clan's business!" Onestar hissed. "In any case, Leafpool can no longer be a medicine cat."

"Leafpool has done fine as a medicine cat even with Wildpaw being alive! Why does having the word get out make it any different? Starclan have sent no signs that suggest that Leafpool cannot be a proper medicine cat."

"You are breaking the Warrior code! We will not stand for this!"

Pelts bristled and teeth were bared as the gathered cats prepared to leap on one another. Suddenly the clearing erupted with fighting cats. The sound of battle covered up any other noises. Large wisps of cloud covered the moon.

"Stop, stop!" Firestar yowled angrily. But then Leopardstar and Onestar leapt on him and he disappeared under the snarling cats. He let out a ferocious battle cry as he went down but it was abruptly cut short. Brambleclaw jumped onto Onestar, struggling to pull him off of his leader. Ashfur and Mistyfoot jumped into the fight with their leaders. But then Onestar stepped back and let out a triumphant yowl, his jaws dripping with crimson blood. Brambleclaw screeched in fury and jumped out of the group of snarling warriors. Then a large cloud completely covered the moon. Darkness covered the island. Cats yowled in fear and cowered under the dark moon.

Mistyfoot and Ashfur had withdrawn with Onestar and Leopardstar to reveal an orange heap of bloodied fur laying motionless on the ground. Brambleclaw jumped over to Firestar's still body and let out a mournful wail. Firestar had lost a life, but was it his last? Blood still poured from a deep throat wound and pooled on the ground. Onestar grinned sinisterly and bit down hard on the back of Firestar's neck, trying to get Firestar loose all of his lives at once. His teeth clamped on to his throat again. Blood spurted from the wound, covering the ground in the crimson liquid. His fangs sliced long gashes down Firestar's sides. He crunched down on Firestar's back leg. "He will never wake from this!" Onestar crowed triumphantly. "The forest's greatest cat, hah! Here he dies beneath me!"

Brambleclaw leapt onto Onestar's back and fought to sink his teeth into his throat. Brambleclaw and Onestar clawed at one another and bit anywhere they could. The sky turned dark as they fought and thunder rumbled loudly. Lightning flashed and strong winds rolled through the island . Cats ran blindly in terror as the storm raged on. Starclan was angry. The wind quickened and the tree that the cats were fighting under cracked ominously.

"Brambleclaw, move!" Squirrelflight screamed over the roaring winds. Brambleclaw scrabbled out of Onestar's grip just before the tree crashed to the ground where Onestar stood. Ashfur screeched and hurled herself toward her fallen leader. Onestar's tail hung limply out from under the tree. All of the cats stopped their panicking run and stared at the two fallen leaders. Onestar did not stir once even after the clouds had cleared from the sky. Brambleclaw stepped forward to speak.

"He must have lost all of his lives," Brambleclaw remarked solemnly. "I guess we call you Ashstar now, Ashfur."

"Ashstar stepped forward. "I say we end this Gathering now, before more cats get hurt."

"I agree," Leopardstar meowed. The other cats exited from the island and only Thunderclan stayed behind.

"Please wake up, Firestar, please wake up," Sandstorm pleaded at Firestar's body. Suddenly his sides heaved slightly. After a long minute he struggled to lift his head, but failed.

"Can I get some cats to carry Firestar home?" Brambleclaw questioned. Sandstorm and Cloudtail lifted Firestar slowly and began the long trek home. Firestar tried to say something but then fell limp. Sandstorm's eyes brimmed over with tears and even Cloudtail looked emotional.

"We're going to lose him," Sandstorm whispered to no one in particular.

Soon the clan was heading around the lake back to the Thunderclan camp. Little did they know that this was to be the least of their worries.


	5. Life and Death

**Hi guys! And…. The long awaited chapter five of Alone! Ta da! (well not really long awaited, since I wrote chapter 4 yesterday ****J**** ) anyway, thanks so so much for the reviews. I wasn't even going to write today but you guys convinced me to. Yay! And tehl33tguy was right, I did mix the names Ashfoot and Ashfur up. It should have been Ashfoot. Thanks. And flareon200, he was breaking the warrior code. That's why the tree fell on him. That was sent by Starclan. ****J**** Ok guys, enjoy the chapter!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 5**

Wildpaw was finishing eating a vole when the cats from the Gathering burst through the camp entrance.

"Leafpool, Leafpool!" Brambleclaw yowled as he led the cats back into camp. The other cats' eyes were wild and frantic as they scattered throughout the clearing.

"What?" Leafpool asked as she emerged from her den. Brambleclaw came up beside her.

"It's Firestar," he said in a low voice. Just then, Cloudtail and Sandstorm came running in with Firestar dangling from their backs.

"What happened!?" Leafpool exclaimed, her eyes stretched wide with horror. She sprinted to her father's side immediately.

Wildpaw almost fainted when she saw her leader and mentor. His throat was slashed wide and his orange coat was crimson with blood. Numerous bite wounds scored his body .Leafpool had frozen at Firestar's side.

"Well, do something!" Sandstorm yowled in distress.

Leafpool shook her head as if emerging from a trance and then began to rattle off herbs. "I'm going to need lots of cobwebs, some marigold…."

Leafpool's instructions faded into the background as Wildpaw stood frozen in shock. What could have caused this? What had happened at the Gathering? Leafpool and Graystripe gently picked up Firestar and pulled him into the medicine den. Then Jaypaw followed them in. The silence of disbelief settled over the cats of Thunderclan. Then Brambleclaw leapt onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Brambleclaw called the clan to him. Wildpaw followed in a daze.

"The warrior code was shattered tonight at the Gathering. When Thunderclan was insulted by Onestar a battle began among the clan cats. This was shortly followed by a fight between Leopardstar, Onestar, and Firestar. The leaders of Windclan and Riverclan jumped on Firestar as he tried to stop the fight. Firestar received grievous injuries and lost a life.

There was a collective gasp from the clan. Killing at a Gathering was the worst violation of the warrior code imaginable.

"Mistyfoot and Ashfoot joined in the fight against Firestar and I leapt to Firestar's aid, but I was too late. Onestar the went on to try and make Firestar lose all of his lives by giving him numerous fatal wounds. From these injuries may indeed lose all of his lives. We are afraid that if he slips away, all will be lost.

Cries of despair and shock rang out in the clearing.

"Traitor!" Some cat called.

"I thought Onestar was Firestar's friend!" Another cat exclaimed.

"Windclan wouldn't even be here of it weren't for Firestar!" Brackenfur yowled angrily, "are they forgetting what they owe us?"

Brambleclaw spoke again. "I stopped Onestar from maiming Firestar further by attacking him myself. We fought even as an enormous storm gathered. Starclan was extremely unhappy. The winds picked up, causing a tree to fall on Onestar and kill him nine times over. Ashfoot is now leader of Windclan and her deputy is Tornear."

The cats of Thunderclan struggled to take it all in. Their leader was dying and the truce had been broken. What would happen to them now?

Brambleclaw stepped down off of the Highledge and went into the medicine cat's den. Graystripe followed him. Wildpaw sat down abruptly, numbed by the news. What had caused Onestar to insult Thunderclan? Was it her and Leafpool?

Graystripe exited a minute later. He hunched down in silence, his eyes wide with disbelief. And grief. Wildpaw realized what he was doing. Graystripe was grieving. He was grieving and Firestar wasn't even dead yet. Sandstorm and a couple of warriors entered the den after Brambleclaw left.

_To say goodbye, _Wildpaw thought.

* * * *

Firestar padded through the dark forest. He knew that this was not where Starclan walked, that something much more sinister roamed under these dark skies. Firestar rounded a thick copse of trees and came face-to-face with Onestar and Hawkfrost.

"Come to join us, Firestar?" Onestar grinned sickeningly.

"Never!" Firestar hissed.

"Too late. It seems that I did my job properly." Onestar laughed.

"No," Firestar growled, "My clan needs me. And I _will _return to them.

"You can't!" Hawkfrost laughed. "Don't you see? You're already dead!"

Suddenly, the sweet scent of Spottedleaf wreathed around Firestar. She stepped gracefully into the clearing, her pelt aglow with stars. Spottedleaf's eyes widened in anguish and distress when she saw Firestar.

"You don't belong here," she whispered. Spottedleaf stepped over to Firestar, her pelt brushing his.

"Follow me," she whispered. "Follow me to Starclan."

* * * *

"Firestar! Firestar no, please!" Sandstorm cried in agony. Leafpool pounded on Firestar's chest, desperately trying to bring her father back. It seemed as if the entire clan was stuffed into the small medicine den. All of the cats were yowling and pleading with Starclan. Graystripe nudged his best friend's nose with his, his eyes filled with unfathomable grief.

* * * *

Firestar could see a strange blue pool of water standing erect in the near distance.

"The gate to Starclan," Firestar whispered. His step faltered, but then he padded forward confidently by Spottedleaf's side, their tails entwined.

* * * *

"It's too late." Squirrelflight's voice was hollow with disbelief and defeat. "He's gone."

Then Firestar's side twitched convulsively.

* * * *

Firestar's form shimmered as he padded toward Starclan.

"Firestar," Spottedleaf said wonderingly. "You don't have to stay here! Go back to your clan."

Firestar stopped and looked at Spottedleaf longingly. Then he nodded and turned and padded into the forest.

"Remember, Firestar, I'm always with you…."

* * * *

"Wait," Graystripe meowed. "Look! He twitched!" All of the cats held their breaths, waiting for another twitch. It came slowly, but with more strength than before.

* * * *

It was like emerging from underwater. Firestar struggled to breathe, to come back. It was so painful to live, to try. It had been easier in the Dark Forest…. But no. His clan needed him.

* * * *

"He's coming back," Brackenfur said.

"He's going to make it!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

Firestar's sides gave a small heave. His breathing quickened and grew in strength. Then he blinked open his eyes.


	6. The Prophecy Resurfaces

_**Hi guys! Anyway, I've made a major change to my prophecy. In the first chapter, the prophecy should have read "The kin of Breeze and Storms, who carries flames in her paws, will lead Thunder from the Lake." That's how it reads in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! P.S- yes I know I changed Berrypaw's warrior name. I couldn't stand his old one.**_

_**Alone**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_The Thunderclan leader had survived. After a week of rest in the medicine den, he was able to go back to his own den. He was still shaky, though, so Brambleclaw basically took over._

_Wildpaw, who as becoming more and more of a Thunderclan cat, looked on with disgust. Brambleclaw was acting like he was already Bramblestar! She didn't really know why, but she didn't trust the dark tabby tom. The fact that he was Tigerstar's son was enough to unnerve her. But it was something more, something darker, that lurked just below the surface. Maybe this cat had proved himself to Thunderclan, but he hadn't proved himself to __her! _Just watching him strut around in her mentor's position made her want to spit. She didn't know why she felt this way. Any cat could see that he was a loyal, brave, trustworthy warrior of Thunderclan. She shook her head to clear it. _No, no, Brambleclaw isn't like his father. It's just…_

* * * *

"Hey, Wildpaw!" Graystripe bounded up beside Wildpaw. "Firestar says I am to be your temporary mentor!"

"Cool!" Wildpaw mumbled through a mouthful of thrush.

"We're going to go on the dawn patrol tomorrow, so make sure you get some sleep tonight," he turned and then was gone.

Wildpaw smiled. That was just like Graystripe, racing about, always full of energy. She felt happy about her new mentorship. Graystripe would be almost as good as Firestar. She glanced around camp and watched the shadows lengthen across the clearing. Cats shared tongues in the last rays of sunlight. This was her home now. She sighed contentedly.

"Why the long sigh?" Hollypaw plopped down beside Wildpaw.

"Oh, that was a happy sigh."

"Oh." Then Hollypaw jumped to another topic. "I'm going on the dawn patrol tomorrow. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going!"

"Awesome," she meowed. There was quite until Hollypaw began to chatter again.

"Oh! I've heard that we-you, me, and Lionpaw-will be having our warrior ceremonies soon! We're supposed to have our assessment day after tomorrow!"

"Really? I've been in camp for barely a moon and I'm having my ceremony?"

"Yeah. You were almost ready to be a warrior in Windclan, anyway."

"What about Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw?"

"I don't know. They are older than us."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Wildpaw turned with a scowl on her face, her feelings about Brambleclaw resurfacing. Then she gasped. It was not Brambleclaw who called to the clan, but Firestar! Murmurs of surprise could be heard as the cats gathered to listen.

"Firestar, I really don't think…"

"I wouldn't be much of a clan leader if I couldn't even give my own apprentices their warrior names." Firestar purred shakily. Dried blood crusted Firestar's throat, and his fur was matted in places. His legs shook with the effort of standing and addressing the clan.

Wildpaw's heart pounded wildly in her chest. Was she to become a warrior today?

"Mousepaw, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, come up here."

Wildpaw deflated just a little bit. _But I might be having my ceremony soon, _she reminded herself.

Firestar gazed out upon his clan, then at the three apprentices.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you is warriors in their turn."

Firestar looked down at Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw. They trembled with excitement in their leader's gaze.

"Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Berrypaw met his leader's stare evenly.

"I do," he replied steadily.

"I do," Hollypaw echoed.

"I do," Mousepaw bristled with excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Hazelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hazeltail. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Hazeltail's head. Hazeltail licked Firestar's shoulder and exited the Highledge.

"Berrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Berrypelt. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Berrypelt licked his leader's shoulder and went to join the other warriors.

"Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousewhisker. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Mousewhisker was trembling so badly that she could barely lick Firestar's shoulder. She bounded down from the Highledge.

"Thunderclan is blessed to have such fine new warriors." Firestar turned and stumbled into his den.

_That must have taken more out of Firestar than he's letting on, _Wildpaw thought. The new warriors entered the warrior's den to make their nests.

"Hey." Hollypaw sat down beside Wildpaw. She sensed the longing welling up in the flame colored apprentice's pelt.

"There'll be more room in the warrior's den now," Hollypaw mewed consolingly.

"Yeah." Wildpaw felt a little despondent, but that dissipated when she remembered that her ceremony was just around the corner.

Night had fallen completely over the camp, so Wildpaw padded over to the apprentices' den. Her dreams were filled with visions of being a warrior, of battles and glory. Then the haunting words of the prophecy rang through her dream.

"The kin of Breeze and Storms, who carries flames in her paws, will lead Thunder from the lake."

She awoke with a start, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Watch it, would you, Wildpaw," Lionpaw mumbled.

"Sorry," she whispered. Dawn crept onto the horizon, its weak light promising a warm day ahead. Warm for leaf-bare, anyway. But even leaf-bare was coming to a close.

She padded out of the den, still shaken from her dream. What did the prophecy mean? Should she tell Firestar? She hadn't heard the prophecy since the night she had left Windclan. Why had it resurfaced now?

"Come on, Wildpaw!"

Brambleclaw called the cats who were going on the dawn patrol to him.

"Graystripe, Hollypaw, Wildpaw, Brackenfur, Millie, let's go!"

Wildpaw snarled inwardly. Why did Brambleclaw have to lead this patrol?

_Whoa, _Wildpaw thought. Her anger had hit her like a tidal wave, so strong that it almost swept her off of her paws. She had no idea where this anger was coming from. Brambleclaw hadn't done anything to her, or to any other cat. It was like her feelings had been born in her, like she had no control over them. Even as she watched, the rage boiled through her. She had to dig her claws into the earth to suppress a hiss. Brambleclaw looked at her strangely, then led the patrol out into the forest.

Wildpaw rejoiced in running with the patrol through the forest. The soft moss and tiny twigs caressed her paws and sent shivers of delight through her pelt. She was truly a Thunderclan cat! They remarked the borders and then made their way back to camp.

Wildpaw entered camp and sat down by the fresh-kill pile. She selected a plump-looking squirrel and began to eat. The body was still warm, and she could feel it's life flowing through her. She gave a quick thanks to Starclan for the life of the prey, and then finished her meal.

She padded away from the pile and headed toward the dirt-place tunnel. Suddenly the paw with the flame on it began to sting slightly. Wildpaw kept walking. The flame symbol began to sting more urgently. Wildpaw stopped in the tunnel and shook her paw. Then the flame actually began to burn her, and it felt as if a fiery claw had gripped her and that it wouldn't let go.

"Ow…yow!" Wildpaw yowled in pain. Birchfall looked into the tunnel in curiosity.

"Sorry, I was just…uh, um…" Wildpaw gritted her teeth in pain. Birchfall shook his head in amusement and then padded away. Wildpaw sighed in relief as the pain began to subside. The flame glowed brightly as Wildpaw gazed at it in disbelief. The glow grew dimmer and dimmer until it subsided completely.

Wildpaw trembled and stared in disbelief at her paw. Had that been a sign from Starclan?

When Wildpaw left the tunnel the sky had already started to darken. _How long was I in there?_ Hollypaw wondered.

She walked to her nest and sunk down into it. Today had been a long day, and tomorrow was her assessment! She couldn't wait.

A black paw jabbed her in the side as dawn broke over the Thunderclan camp.

"Wake up!" Hollypaw whispered. "It's time for our assessment!"

Wildpaw leapt to her paws with excitement. Tension crackled through the air.

"Let's go!" Wildpaw meowed eagerly.

Hollypaw scampered further into the den to wake Lionpaw.

"Come on, let's go, mouse brain!" Hollypaw hissed playfully into Lionpaw's ear.

"O.k., I'm coming!" Lionpaw mumbled.

The three apprentices trotted out into the sunlight; Hollypaw's pelt shone midnight black, Lionpaw's shone ginger, and Wildpaw's fur turned to flames in the morning light.

"Come on, Lionpaw," Ashfur stepped beside his apprentice.

"Hollypaw, you ready?" Brackenfur asked.

Wildpaw glanced around, wondering who would watch her assessment. Firestar padded up to Wildpaw.

"Ready to go?" Firestar meowed.

Wildpaw's jaw dropped open. Firestar would assess her? It was true, Firestar had gotten stronger since the ceremony and was improving every day, but she hadn't expected this. Firestar purred in amusement.

"Who else would assess you?"

Wildpaw purred and followed her mentor out of camp.

"Wildpaw, you hunt up by the Sky Oak," Firestar advised.

Wildpaw dashed into the shrubs, alert and eager to hunt. _Now, it'll be hard to catch prey in leaf-bare, but this has been an unusually warm season. _She stalked the prey that scampered beneath the enormous tree, and ended her hunt with three mice, a thrush, and a squirrel.

"Wow!" Firestar purred as Wildpaw came back. "That's a good amount of prey for an assessment in leaf-bare."

Wildpaw beamed.

"I think you're ready. You're ready to become a warrior."

Firestar called the clan to him.

"Three apprentices have trained hard and are ready to become warriors."

Firestar gave Lionpaw the name Lionblaze, and he gave Hollypaw the name Hollyleaf. Then he turned to Wildpaw.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wildpaw had never felt so certain about anything ever before.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Wildpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wildflame. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Wildflame licked her mentor's shoulder. Wildflame! Her flame symbol tingled slightly. The clan chanted her name over and over again. Wildflame let it all soak in. She was Wildflame, warrior of Thunderclan!


	7. Challenged

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this time. But I got two reviews for chapter 6 and not one since then (almost two weeks). I am stubbornly refusing to post another chapter until I get at least eight reviews. So please review. It only takes about one minute. I need inspiration! Oh, and you might notice that Sandstorm's kitting is a little abrupt, but she's been pregnant for a while now. Also, I am starting a contest. Whoever can submit the best warrior name for Flamekit (mentioned later in this chapter) will get their own character in the sequel to this story. To enter, send me a review with the warrior name, description, clan, and position of your made up character. No leaders, deputies, or medicine cats please. Only warriors or apprentices. They can be medicine cat apprentices, though. Also tell me the warrior name for Flamekit. The contest will end when I find a name that I like. Good luck! And I almost forgot, who was the second leader of Thunderclan? Thanks!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 7**

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm's having her kits!"

Wildflame purred with delight. Sandstorm's second litter was finally ready to be born. Leafpool and Jayfeather raced into the leader's den where Sandstorm was. Then a tired and confused-looking Firestar stumbled out of his den followed by Leafpool's "You can come back when she's done!"

Firestar beamed happily. He took a thrush from the fresh kill pile and sat down to wait.

The sun was climbing toward its highest point in the sky when Leafpool emerged from her den.

"She has three healthy kits," Leafpool purred.

Firestar leapt to his paws and bounded up to his den. Half of the clan followed. Wildflame entered the den, trying to see the kits. There was a little silver female, an orange tom, and a light tabby female. Sandstorm glanced up at the cats who were crowding into the den.

"The silver one's name is Dawnkit, the orange tom is Flamekit, and the tabby is Mosskit."

"They're beautiful," Leafpool commented warmly.

"Now you can move into the nursery, Sandstorm," Daisy mewed excitedly.

Firestar looked a little uncomfortable at the though of sleeping without Sandstorm, but that emotion passed quickly.

Wildflame looked down at the sleeping kits. Maybe she could mentor one of them someday. Surely she would be ready to mentor when it was time for them to be apprenticed. She let those thoughts wander until a sharp pain in her paw brought her back. The flame symbol had been stinging all day, but not like this. She shook out her paw and then padded out into the clearing.

"Wildflame!" Brambleclaw's voice echoed through the camp. "I want you to lead a patrol."

"Really?" Wildflame jumped happily, and her paws felt as if they had wings. Her, leading a patrol? And it had only been a couple of days since her ceremony. But then her dark suspicions of Brambleclaw came crashing back down on her.

She sheathed and unsheathed her claws, struggling to control the rage that threatened to overwhelm her. _What is happening to me? _She thought frantically. Then her mind won back control in time to see Brambleclaw staring at her.

"Who will you take?"

"Um…uh…Cloudtail…Hollyleaf…Lionblaze…Icepaw?"

"Sure," Brambleclaw turned and padded to the warrior's den.

*** * * ***

Wildflame galloped happily along the border, the others streaming out behind her.

"Wait a minute, Wildflame," Cloudtail called up, his eyes darkening. "There's Shadowclan scent on our territory. And it's much further in than the border.

Wildflame whirled around and sniffed. "We need to report this to Firestar," she spat and raced back to camp.

"Firestar! Firestar, we've scented Shadowclan on our territory! They've marked their border way further in than where it goes!"

Just then Brightheart, who had been on the patrol near the Windclan border, burst in, panting.

"Windclan, on our territory!" She gasped breathlessly. "Scent, anyway."

Firestar's eyes narrowed. "It seems that the other clans aren't respecting the borders."

"We should attack!" Cloudtail yowled, the light of battle burning in his eyes.

"No." Firestar said firmly. "We will discuss this at the Gathering tonight." Mutters of anger and discontent came from the cats who had gathered around to listen.

Wildflame bristled. Those pieces of foxdung better not put another paw over the border. She'd flay them!

*** * * ***

Wildflame entered the group of cats who were going to the Gathering. Her first Gathering as a Thunderclan cat! Excitement coursed through her veins. Firestar flicked his tail at the cats and Thunderclan poured down the hill and onto the island. Wildflame stood anxiously, waiting for the leaders to begin.

"Cats of all clans!" Firestar yowled. "There has been an intrusion into our territory!" Wildflame bristled, eager for Firestar to reveal what had happened. To her surprise, all of the leaders looked pointedly disinterested.

Firestar paused, obviously bewildered at the lack of interest in what he was saying. All of the cats from the other clans took no notice.

Then Tigerstar stepped forward. "Your territory? But you aren't even a clan."

Wildflame was completely shocked. No one even seemed to notice that Firestar was, indeed, alive. Not to mention what Tigerstar had just said!

"How _dare _you insult me clan!" Firestar snarled.

"No. Thunderclan is just a collection of kittypets, loners, and half-clan cats! It doesn't belong in the lake territory, and it will not stay here."

"I am backing Tigerstar up on this one," Leopardstar said. "Thunderclan must be driven from the lake."

"I, also, agree," Ashstar confirmed.

"You have no choice," Tigerstar grinned subtly. "You must leave, or die fighting all three clans. Can you possibly win against such odds?"

"We will fight!" Firestar hissed. "You can't drive us from the Lake, there have always been four clans!" But even as he said it, Firestar knew he was lying. There was, of course, Skyclan.

Tigerstar sneered. "Poor Firestar, still hanging on to his silly beliefs. That means nothing now. If you stay, you will die."

"No, Thunderclan is strong! We can win! And we will!"

Thunderclan yowled its agreement.

"Your week group of kittypets will never beat us." Tigerstar hissed.

"The cats who come into my clan only make us stronger!"

"Well, you can try to prove that when we fight. If you want to fight, you will come to Windclan's territory and face us in three days. If you are smart, you will leave." Tigerstar turned to the other clans. "This Gathering is over!"

Wildflame was frozen once more in shock. They couldn't possibly win against all the other clans! But Firestar wanted to fight. They would be slaughtered!

Firestar called to his clan and they ran home through the warm night breeze. When they returned to camp Firestar stood on the Highledge and summoned the clan.

"Thunderclan, I have grim news. Tonight we were challenged for the right to stay in our territory. Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan have decided to drive us from our home."

Yowls of fear and rage echoed through the camp.

"But we will fight! And we will stay in our home!"

"But we will be slaughtered!" Brackenfur called out.

"Maybe so," Firestar gazed steadily down at his clan. "But either we fight or we leave."

"We fight!" Cloudtail leapt to his paws and meowed.

Yowls of agreement filled the camp. Wildflame felt something stir within her, the fire that burned in every warrior's blood.

"This is our home," she hissed, "and no one will take it from us."

**Oh, and guys, it may be a little unclear as to who Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather's parents are. It is yet to be revealed to anyone. Review!**


	8. Tiger's Revenge

**Ok, I couldn't wait to post the next chapter, even if I don't have 26 reviews. But I won't post the next one unless I get that many. If I get no reviews or not many--no updates. The faster I get reviews and the more I get, the faster you get new chapters. So, review! The contest is still going, but Iceprincess is winning so far with Flamestorm. So think of some good names! Oh, and I really need to know who the second leader of Thunderclan was. It's important to the story. If anyone knows, let me know. Thanks!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Wildflame rose to the sound of preparations. Firestar yowled instructions from the Highledge. Brambleclaw and five other warriors were busy strengthening the camp. Cloudtail was demonstrating fighting techniques and skills to the kits.

Wildflame was startled. Teaching kits to fight? Millie padded up to Wildflame, seeing the shock written on her face.

"If the worsthappens and the camp is broken into, the kits need to be able to defend themselves. Besides, some of them are almost ready to become apprentices."

"Oh. Well, I better go and see what Firestar wants me to do."

"Good idea," Millie mewed approvingly and trotted off to help strengthen the nursery. Wildflame shook her head and approached Firestar.

"Firestar? What should I do?" Wildflame meowed.

"Wildflame. Go hunting. We need to keep our strength up."

Wildflame nodded and bounded out of camp. She sniffed the air once she had arrived at one of the familiar hunting trails. The smell of mouse wafted to her. She dropped into a crouch and began to track it. There it sat, unsuspecting in the tall grass. Energy rushed through Wildflame and she prepared to spring. Then something crackled in the bracken behind her, and the mouse disappeared down its hole.

_Foxdung! _She cursed. Then an unmistakable scent filled the air around her. Shadowclan! She dropped back into her crouch and tried to pinpoint the cat's location. Then she spotted a tortoiseshell she-cat that was carrying a red tom kit and nudging two others along with her nose. Wildflame let out a battle cry and launched herself onto the cat's shoulders.

"Mrrr…ufff!" The she-cat gasped as she dropped her kit and fell to the ground.

Wildflame dug her claws into the cat's fur and ripped out clumps of it. The she-cat flipped and faced her attacker.

"Wait!" The Shadowclan cat gasped. "I…my name's Tawnypelt! I'm Brambleclaw's sister."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Wildflame asked suspiciously.

"Just…take me back to camp. Brambleclaw will know who I am. But we must hurry! I have urgent news for Firestar."

Wildflame didn't respond, she merely circled the strange cat uncertainly. "What type of news?"

"News that could save Thunderclan! It's…" the she-cat paused, searching for the right word. "very important," she finished.

"Why do you care what happens to Thunderclan?" Wildflame hissed, but a prickle of unease traveled up her spine.

"I am half Thunderclan!" The cat hissed, getting impatient. One of her kits mewled piteously. "Just take me back to camp!" She meowed desperately.

"Fine," Wildflame grumbled. "Follow me."

Wildflame led the she-cat back to camp and yowled for Firestar to come. Brambleclaw glimpsed the cat and ran over happily. "Tawnypelt, you're here! Why…?"

But then Firestar entered the group of cats. "What's this?" he asked. "Tawnypelt, why have you brought your kits to my clan?"

"You're all in danger!" She cried. "The clans are gathering to attack you now!"

"Now?" Firestar asked.

"Yes! I couldn't fight my birth clan, so I came to warn you! And…I plan on staying with you."

"O.k.," Firestar said briskly and turned to the clan. "We need to be prepared. Get the kits into the nursery! Warriors, prepare to fight! We must not let them enter camp! I need guards! We don't want the battle to ensue in our camp. Warriors--out into the forest. Go to the clearing by the lake--we want the battle there."

"Firestar," Sandstorm interrupted gently. "We need everyone at the battle site. We can't afford to split our warriors between camp and the battle."

Firestar sagged. "You're right. We will have to do something else."

"Wait." Tawnypelt spoke up. "Queens can take their kits and hide in trees around the battle. The elders…"

"The elders will have to fight," Firestar sighed. "I never thought that I would ever have to put the elders into battle."

"Hey," Longtail rasped. "I may be an elder, but I can still fight."

"But you're blind!" Brambleclaw meowed, coming up from behind them.

"So?" Longtail shot back hotly.

"You," Firestar mewed gently, "Will be hiding with the queens. We can't risk you in the battle."

"Fine," Longtail grumbled.

Tawnypelt interrupted the cats' argument. "We need to get moving. They said that they would attack at once."

"Alright," Firestar agreed. He turned to his clan, his gaze washing over familiar faces, faces he might never see again. 'We leave now!" He yowled to them. Thunderclan streamed out of the camp, leaving the hollow bare and empty.

*** * * * **

Murky shadows crept stealthily through the undergrowth. They watched as Thunderclan gathered in the clearing in the forest. The barest notion of a hiss escaped from one of the shadowy figures.

"We attack at once," another hissed, his voice like fallen leaves rustling in the breeze. Then as quickly as they appeared, they melted back into their surroundings.

*** * * ***

Firestar watched as the queens disappeared into the leafy trees. _They will be safe, _he hoped fervently. Then he turned his attention to his warriors.

Wildflame trembled with excitement, and she gathered her muscles beneath her. The fight was just ahead! She would show those mouse-brains that Thunderclan could not be defeated!

She watched the forest around her with wary eyes. Nothing stirred, not even the birds sang their music to the world. Then the clearing erupted with snarling, fighting cats.

Wildflame yowled in terror as she saw the amount of cats pouring into the clearing. There was no way that Thunderclan could beat all of these cats! But she plunged into the battle anyway. A wiry brown tom leapt onto her back, and he drove his fangs into the back of her neck.

Wildflame twisted and launched a counterblow with her paw. Her thorn-sharp claws ripped his ear into ribbons. He yowled in pain and tried once again to get onto her back. Wildflame ducked and kicked out with her hind legs. The tom sprawled in a heap. Wildflame gave him a fierce bite to the hind leg that sent him yowling out of battle.

She shook her head. She mustn't let any cat drive his fangs in too deep, or it was all over. She whirled back into the mass of cats. Next to her Leafpool and Jayfeather fought against a massive tabby tom. Wildflame tried to leap to their aid, but they disappeared into the fight.

She turned back to the battle at hand. Cloudtail had pinned Leopardstar to the ground. He scored his claws against her throat, and she fell limp to the ground. Dark crimson blood bubbled up from her throat and pooled on the ground. Even after several moments she did not stir.

_That must have been her last life! _Wildflame thought uneasily. Her gaze flickered to Cloudtail. The fire of battle burned fiercely in his eyes, and his luminous white coat was covered in red. Wildflame shivered and threw herself back into battle.

She leapt, claws outstretched, into the fight. She landed on a gray she-cat that smelled of Riverclan. With a hiss she sank her claws into the cat's back. The she-cat rolled over, exposing a valuable opportunity. But Wildflame was wary. One kick of those powerful hind legs could send her flying across the field. She darted to the side, flinging her paw out wide to rip a gash down the other cat's belly. The she-cat hissed in pain and fled the battle.

A desperate yowl rose above the sounds of battle. Wildflame saw Lionblaze struggling against a huge white tom with jet black paws. It was Blackfoot, the Shadowclan deputy! Wildflame sprinted through the fighting cats, trying to reach Lionblaze. But it was too late.

Blackfoot drove his fangs into Lionblaze's throat. Lionblaze tried to struggle to his paws, but blood erupted from his wound and he fell back. Blackfoot took Lionblaze's neck into his powerful jaws and crunched down. Lionblaze's eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground.

Wildflame stopped mid-stride, filled with grief. But Lionblaze was gone. She had to concentrate on the battle.

Wildflame began to attack a black tom when a brief shriek cut the air. She stared in horror. Tawnypelt had been wrestled from the tree she had been hiding in. She cried out in desperation and began swiftly climbing the tree again.

"Traitor!" Russetfur snarled down to Tawnypelt and closed her jaws around the orange kit. Tawnypelt screamed in rage and pain and struggled to reach her two remaining kits. Then Russetfur crunched down on the body of a light tabby female kit. Tawnypelt reached her last trembling kit and charged Russetfur. Russetfur, unbalanced, dropped out of the tree. Tawnypelt scooped up her last kit, and with a sorrowful glance at her two dead kits, she climbed down the tree and disappeared into the forest.

Wildflame glanced despairingly at the battle around her. One thing was clear--they were losing. There were just too many cats to fight. Then Firestar appeared, charging through the fight. He was bleeding heavily from a gash on one flank.

"We're losing!" He yowled to her.

"I know!' Wildflame called back. "We've already lost some cats."

"Retreat, Thunderclan, retreat!" Firestar yowled. Thunderclan cats squirmed from their opponents' grips and raced to stand behind Firestar. Firestar turned and ran, leading the clan away from the battle. The other clans gave chase.

Graystripe ran beside Firestar. "They're making sure we leave the forest!"

'I know," Firestar said grimly. 'We have to leave the Lake."


	9. Flames of the Prophecy

_**Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter took so long! I've had it written for a while, but I've been to lazy to type it. Longest chapter yet! Whooo! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! You guys are so great! I will now pause to thank some of my loyal reviewers: Hollyleaf9, Iceprincess951753, Whitestar091, Icethroat21, natureboy3, and Flareon200. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Okay, I have received some reviews asking how Tigerstar could be alive. As stated in the first chapter, Bloodclan never came to the forest so Tigerstar didn't die, and also Firestar has six lives now. Also, please remember that the faster I get reviews and the more that I get, the faster I post chapters. The contest for a warrior name for Flamekit is still going, but it won't last for long. I am starting a new contest. The person who can come up with the best Clan name gets their own character in the sequel to this story, same as the warrior name contest. Note: do not enter the names Fireclan, Dawnclan, or Eclipseclan. And with that, let's get on with the story! **_

_**Alone**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_The Thunderclan cats streaked through the familiar territory, trying to outrun the swift cats that pursued them._

_Wildflame looked quickly behind her; the enemy cats were closing in. She could see Tigerstar grinning mercilessly as he chased them down. She felt like prey trying to outrun the hunter. __I have to be careful, _she thought_, if one of those cats catches me and pulls me down, it's all over. I would stand no chance against all of those warriors._

Wildflame sprinted forward, coming level with Graystripe. His gray flanks heaved as his paws pounded against the wet ground. Firestar ran evenly beside his best friend, one tiny kit dangling from his jaws. The young kit's flame-colored tail dragged in the dirt. It was Flamekit, Sandstorm's kit. Sandstorm struggled to keep up, her mouth full of the fur of her two other kits. Her eyes were narrowed with concentration. Wildflame darted over and took Dawnkit from her. Sandstorm flashed her a look of gratitude. The kit squirmed then went limp.

Wildflame dropped back, burdened by the weight of the kit.

"We've ran all the way past the horseplace!" Wildflame gasped to Thornclaw, who was beside her.

"I know," he panted back. "Once we're out of here, they might stop." _I hope, _he added to himself.

Thunderclan had passed even the outskirts of the lake territory. Their paw-steps led them in the direction of their old home in the forest. Abruptly the cats chasing them dropped back, watching.

"Come on!" Firestar called. "We'll keep going until were out of their sight."

The exhausted clan kept up their pace, bounding over the muddy turf until they came to a wide Thunderpath. Wildflame stopped with the rest of the clan as they stared at the obstruction in their path.

Cinderpaw trotted up to Wildflame, her eyes glittering with humor. "Good thing they stopped when they did, huh Wildflame?" Cinderpaw joked.

"Yeah," Wildflame said hesitantly. "We would have been cornered." Wildflame glanced sideways at the gray apprentice. She seemed to be full of energy, despite the long run. Wildflame sat beside Cinderpaw as Firestar summoned the clan's attention.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Firestar yowled. Thunderclan gathered around him. "I have some terrible news. Four cats were lost today."

Murmurs of sadness swept through the crowd of battle weary cats. Many of them were still bleeding from numerous wounds and breathing raggedly.

"Two of Tawnypelt's kits, Flamekit and Dawnkit, were murdered by Russetfur." Tawnypelt's eyes clouded with sorrow. Firestar paused, then continued. "Lionblaze was struck down by Blackfoot."

Brambleclaw yowled his pain, but quickly regained his composure.

"Jayfeather and Leafpool were somehow drawn into the battle. Jayfeather was killed by a group of Windclan warriors. Leafpool narrowly escaped."

Soft moans of grief filled the area by the rank-smelling Thunderpath. Firestar fell silent as Brambleclaw bowed his head in remorse.

Wildflame hung her head in grief and watched as Brambleclaw slowly separated himself from the crowd of cats. His eyes were blank and shocked, shadowed by grief and regret. He sat down on his haunches and stared into the distance. Wildflame stared at the dirt beneath her fatigued paws in shame. Her old clanmates had murdered her new clan's medicine cat. She could hardly imagine her brother, or even her father, killing the cats she had come to love. Unwelcome images flashed through her mind. She shook them away.

Leafpool announced that she would try to treat the worst injured cats with the meager amount of herbs that she had. A long line of wounded warriors formed behind the medicine cat.

Firestar turned from his clan. Chills swept through him. If Lionblaze and Jayfeather had, indeed, been the cats of the prophecy, what would happen to his clan now?

Then a voice whispered through his mind. _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._

*** * * ***

Wildflame crouched near the dusty ground. Monsters roared by, their speed ruffling her fur. The rest of the clan was tired, hungry, and defeated. Her own eyes glazed over as weariness filled her fatigued limbs.

She sighed. There had been no fresh-kill since before the battle. Wildflame remembered hunting in her own territory just the day before. She could never return now.

Wildflame settled down in a dip by the Thunderpath. Mud and dust caked her fur, making sleep uncomfortable and nearly impossible. But she closed her eyes anyway and slipped into a restless sleep.

"Clan, we must move on," Firestar's voice woke Wildflame the next morning. Her stomach growled in disagreement as she stared at the meager fresh-kill pile. The tiny pile, if it could be called a pile, sat in the center of the self-proclaimed camp by the Thunderpath. Wildflame groaned and heaved herself to her paws.

"Once we eat, we will continue on."

"Where will we go?" Ferncloud asked worriedly.

"East, probably." Firestar replied. "At least until we find a territory that can support all of us."

Daisy paced worriedly, while Mousewhisker tried to comfort her. Cloudtail began to look eagerly ahead. Wildflame let her gaze sweep over her clanmates, the she went up to Sandstorm somewhat shyly.

"Sandstorm? Would you like me to carry a kit?"

"Sure," Sandstorm purred. "I could use some help."

Wildflame took the squirming kit in her jaws. It was Flamekit. He looked up at her tiredly.

"Want to play with Dawnkit and Mosskit," he mumbled.

"No, Flamekit," Wildflame said gently "We have to keep moving. We need prey and a place to sleep."

"O.K.," he mumbled and fell asleep. _Kits, _Wildflame thought affectionately. She looked beside her. Tigerkit was stumbling in the dirt. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed barely awake. Tawnypelt murmured something in his ear and gathered him into her jaws. As the clan moved on in the direction Firestar had originally chosen, he appeared more and more hesitant.

"Wait," he called to his clan. "We have no idea what sort of territory we're heading into. Maybe we should go somewhere we know we'll be safe."

"Like where?" Thornclaw challenged.

Firestar paused, as if he was searching for the right words to convince his clan. "Barley's farm."

"What!?" Dustpelt mewed incredulously. "You can't be serious. You can't take us to some loner's barn. We're clan cats! Not to mention that its, oh, I don't know, not a day's journey from here, to say the least!" He meowed sarcastically.

"I know," Firestar replied. "But there's always food and shelter there."

"Unless it's destroyed as well as the rest of the forest," Darkstripe remarked scornfully.

"But we know the territory," Cloudtail jumped in.

"That's a long way from here," Ferncloud added uncertainly.

"Well, a quarter moon journey," Firestar put in.

"What will we eat? Where will we sleep? How will we…" Panicked meows swept through the clan.

"Calm down!" Brambleclaw ordered. "We can't afford chaos now! Everyone!" He growled. The clan cats slowly calmed down.

"We must move, wherever we go. We will starve otherwise. Firestar?" Brambleclaw stared inquiringly at his leader.

Firestar sighed. "If we go to the barn we can eat along the way. We'll make it somehow."

"And how many cats will die along the way?" Darkstripe challenged.

Brambleclaw stepped in. "It doesn't matter. Whatever Firestar says, we'll do."

"How do cats' lives not matter?" Longtail grumbled quietly. No cat seemed to hear.

"All right, let's go!" Firestar announced.

The Thunderclan cats slowly rose to their paws with moans and sighs. Firestar took the lead and Brambleclaw followed close behind.

For one brief moment, Wildflame wished she was back in Windclan. She would just be waking up in her comfortable nest. She would hunt with her clanmates and relax in camp. But now she was in unknown territory, she was hungry, and she was still wounded from battle. Shame bowed her head for a moment. Here she was, wishing to be a member of an enemy clan! But no, she was a completely loyal Thunderclan cat. _How quickly loyalties change! _Wildflame mused. She sighed and then continued onward.

That night Thunderclan settled by a tiny brook that ran through a desolate territory. Prey was scarce, but the clan was exhausted. They needed to stop. Firestar's tail drooped wearily as he commanded several cats to scout the barren landscape. His emerald green gaze turned on Wildflame. With a nod, she padded over to the patrol.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Wildflame meowed to Brambleclaw, who was heading the patrol.

"Search around those bushes. If you're lucky, you might find something."

"O.K.," she mewed and crouched by the bushes. She stalked forward slowly, scenting the air for prey. Mice! With careful, measured steps, she stepped forward. There was an unsuspecting field mouse nestled between the coarse yellow grass of the field. It nibbled on a seed. Wildflame sprang and killed the rodent without a sound. Its delicious scent filled her jaws. She set the mouse down gently and scented the air again hopefully. Nothing. At the end of her hunt, Wildflame had managed to catch a thrush as well as the mouse. Firestar looked at her catch and nodded.

"You may share the mouse with another cat. Put the vole on the pile."

The pile was tiny, containing only about ten pieces of prey. Wildflame added her contribution and went to find Leafpool.

"Leafpool! Can you spare a minute to eat?"

"Sure," Leafpool purred, amused. She flicked her tail at the cats she was about to treat. "Sorry, even we medicine cats have to eat," she laughed. Wildflame wondered at the medicine cat's good mood. Her own apprentice had just been killed!

But when Leafpool turned to face Wildflame, Wildflame saw that Leafpool's eyes were brimming over with sadness. Immense grief and worry contorted her face. "Oh, Wildflame," she whispered. "I have to keep strong for the clan, but it's hard. Jayfeather…I couldn't save him." Her voice cracked. "We were backed up and cornered. Oh, I was foolish." Leafpool's mew turned harsh. "It's my fault. I wanted to be closer to the battle, so that I could get the injured cats out of the way. Jayfeather didn't want to go, but…I forced him. Now he's gone."

Wildflame could understand Leafpool's grief about her dead apprentice, but something else was wrong here. Wildflame shook that feeling away and bent to share her mouse with her mother. Leafpool ate the mouse quickly and nuzzled her daughter gently.

"I must return to the wounded," Leafpool murmured into Wildflame's ear. Wildflame nodded and watched the medicine cat pad away. The mouse that she had just finished eating settled in her stomach. Wildflame sighed once more and then waited to hear what Firestar wanted them to do next.

Meanwhile, Leafpool treated her clanmates. But she was distracted. The nagging thought of Jayfeather kept stealing her attention. Jayfeather had had an amazing power. What would happen now that he was gone?

*** * * ***

Wildflame slept curled to her mother that night. Her mother's warm pelt brushed against her own, making her drowsy. But thoughts of the recent battle flashed through her mind. It was hard to believe that Jayfeather and Lionblaze were gone. Hollyleaf had been completely devastated after the battle, she was almost unrecognizable. Her grief was almost unbearable, but Wildflame also felt immense worry coming off of the she-cat in waves. Why worry? The same intangible feeling that something else was going on here lurked at the edges of Wildflame's conscious thought. She had gotten the same feeling while talking to Firestar and Leafpool about Jayfeather and Lionblaze. What had been so special about those cats? But the exhaustion of the day's events weighed Wildflame down into a deep slumber that she could not escape, and she closed her eyes.

Wildflame was padding through a large forest. Ahead there was a wall of brambles encircling a hidden clearing. Curiosity flooded the young warrior, and she walked toward it. A small opening marked the entrance through the brambles. Wildflame pushed through it and stared into the hollow beyond. It appeared to be a clan camp. One cave had a curtain of moss draping over the entrance. A large bush hid soft moss nests. It was definitely a clan camp. But who's camp? And where were the cats?

Soft laughter rang in Wildflame's ears. She spun around to see a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat smiling at her. The she-cat's pelt glittered with stars.

"Who are you?" Wildflame asked.

"I am Spottedleaf, former medicine cat of Thunderclan."

Wildflame's eyes widened with awe. She had heard of the famous medicine cat. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"Thunderclan's old camp, before it was destroyed. Before the Great Journey.

"Now listen, Wildflame. You have been chosen to lead Thunderclan on their journey to a new home."

Wildflame's jaw dropped open. Why her? She wasn't even fully Thunderclan!

"I will guide you, young warrior. Do not be afraid…" Spottedleaf's shimmering form died away, but before it faded completely, her voice echoed once more through the camp.

"The kin of Breeze and Storms, who carries flames in her paws, will lead Thunder from the lake."


	10. The River

**Hi everyone! First of all I would like to point out that I have a new poll on my profile! Go and vote now! Also, that the warrior naming contest has been closed. Our winner is ! Congrats! You will receive your own character in the sequel to this story. The clan name contest is still running! Submit your clan names! Winner receives your own character in the sequel, also. Another thing, the typical review a lot! Please! You may have noticed that chapters have not been coming quickly recently. That is because I have not been receiving any reviews! So just review! I also have a new Spyro story. Anyone who plays those games, go and read it! And review, don't forget to review. Thanks for reading!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 10**

_**Things are about to heat up…drastically. **_

Wildflame woke abruptly from her dreams, as if some cat had poured icy water over her. The old forest faded from her view and she was once again laying next to her mother. She shook her head to clear her muddled, sleep fogged mind.

"Do not be afraid…" The haunting voice of Spottedleaf still echoed through her mind. Wildflame stretched and then rose quietly. Leafpool slept on under the comforting pre-dawn light.

The young warrior glided silently through the mass of sleeping cats. She felt as if her very paws were moved by Starclan. Firestar sat calmly, watching his broken clan. His eyes shone with uncertainty for the fate of his clan, and yet the calm wisdom of a leader.

Wildflame approached her leader eagerly, filled with a courage that was not her own.

"Wildflame," Firestar purred to the she-cat. "What is it?"

"Firestar, I have received a sign." Firestar perked up immediately. "I dreamed that I was in the old Thunderclan camp. Spottedleaf came to me." Some emotion clouded Firestar's eyes, but Wildflame pushed on.

"She said that Starclan would help me guide the clan to a new home." Somewhat embarrassed by he responsibility, Wildflame looked at her paws.

"Then you, Wildflame, shall help guide this clan to safety. When we move on this morning you will walk beside me and Brambleclaw. May the paws of Starclan guide you well, young one." Firestar dismissed her with a flick of his tail.

As Wildflame padded away, she remembered how tired and aged Firestar had looked. He still had six lives, but this journey had not done him good.

*** * * * **

The clan was on the move again. This time Wildflame walked with Firestar at the head of the clan.

_This must be how it feels to be deputy! _She thought excitedly. The clan shuffled forward slowly, an empty shell of a clan. Firestar led confidently, heading to Barley's barn. Immediately, concern washed over Wildflame. Was this the right way to go?

Without warning, a shimmering figure appeared next to Wildflame. A Starclan cat! _Spottedleaf! _Wildflame, astonished, stopped in her tracks.

"This way," a whispery voice commanded. Wildflame looked around, bewildered. No other cat seemed to notice the voice or the starry cat.

Spottedleaf stepped confidently in the direction that Firestar was leading, and silently urged Wildflame to follow. Curious, Wildflame spoke up.

"Can anyone here you…us?"

"No," Spottedleaf answered, a smile touching her features.

"Ok….so do the others see my mouth moving, but no sound coming out?"

"Why these silly questions? Are you awed by the powers of Starclan?" Spottedleaf laughed.

"No… just curious."

"Well, these are pointless questions." Spottedleaf answered, still grinning. "All you need to know is that Firestar is right. Barley's barn will be a safe haven for the clan." She paused, a dark shadow crossing her expression. "If you make it there, of course," she muttered so quietly that Wildflame wasn't sure if she was meant to hear.

"What!? Tell me what's going to happen!" Wildflame begged the shimmering form, but it faded away. Uneasy, she turned to Firestar.

"I just received a sign, I guess you could call it. Spottedleaf told me that you were going in the right direction." Only the faintest flicker of emotion passed through the leader's expression at the medicine cat's name.

"You're getting better at that." Wildflame remarked.

"At what?"

"At hiding your emotions whenever you hear the name 'Spottedleaf.'"

He sighed. "I'll tell you the story later."

"I guess I'll have to settle for that, O wise Thunderclan leader." Wildflame teased.

Firestar groaned, amusement dancing in his emerald green eyes. "Uh-huh, O brave Thunderclan warrior." His gaze glinted with affection for the former Windclan cat.

Wildflame padded away, laughter bubbling through her. But Spottedleaf's cold words still wrapped her mind in an oppressive embrace. Obviously, some danger loomed ahead for Thunderclan's journey. But what?

*** * * ***

Thunderclan trudged almost mindlessly along in the bleak landscape. An enormous river crashed along its stony bank. Its churning water slammed against the stiff grass. Spray hit the cats, making Wildflame's fur uncomfortably wet.

She shook out her damp fur and padded forward. She had received no sign since Spottedleaf's visit two days ago. So they were on the right track, she guessed. They were due to arrive at Barley's farm tomorrow.

"Mom?" a tiny mewl came from Sandstorm's kit, Dawnkit.

"Yes?"

"Wanna play with Mosskit and Flamekit," the gray kit whined.

"Not y--fine," Sandstorm conceded. The kits needed a chance to use some of their boundless energy. Dawnkit scampered off to find her littermates.

Sandstorm watched her kits, shaking her head in amusement. Flamekit reared up and then slammed his forepaws down on Mosskit's retreating tail.

"Hey!" She squeaked and whirled to face the flame colored kit. He growled playfully and leapt. Mosskit dodged, giggling.

Dawnkit squealed as the cold river spray soaked her fur. She ran quickly from the freezing droplets. Mosskit launched herself at Dawnkit, her paws outstretched.

But Mosskit missed, and her paws hit the slick river shoreline. She let out a screech of fear before tumbling into the icy water.

"My kit!" Sandstorm yowled in fear. She rocketed forward, but Brambleclaw reached the shoreline first. His powerful muscles worked beneath his dark tabby pelt as he launched himself into the water after the kit.

The river's uncaring waters tossed the Thunderclan deputy onto its rocky sides. Brambleclaw struggled to hit the surface. His head broke through the waves and he swam toward Sandstorm's young kit.

His powerful strokes reached the kit in time. He grasped her in his jaws and began to swim to chore. Carefully he deposited the shivering bundle of fur on dry land. His paws scrabbled to heave himself onto land, but an enormous wave broke over him and swept him back down.

Thunderclan watched in stunned horror as their deputy disappeared underwater, his paws churning for a hold on the shore.

The water continued to crash along its banks, and Brambleclaw did not resurface. Several minutes passed, but no tabby head thrust through the surface of the water.

The Thunderclan deputy had drowned.


	11. Stolen Promise

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the wait, my updates are getting fewer and slower. (Not on purpose, of course!) But no need to worry this time! The chapter following this one is written already! Yay! So your reviews are the only things that determine how fast the next chapter comes in! So, once again, I ask for reviews. But we have reached the 50 review mark for this story! Woo hooo! Also, for some reason I didn't type in the winner of the naming contest in my last update. So the winner is Iceprincess-a-whole-bunch-of-numbers with her entry of Flamestorm! Her character will be in the sequel to this story. I haven't received a good clan name yet, so that contest is still on! Winner gets their own character in the sequel as well. But I need that clan name for the chapter a few chapters on from here, so please enter names! In other news, I am removing Flight of Shadows from the site. It hasn't generated many happy readers, and, truth be told, I don't like it either. But I still have this story and my Spyro the Dragon story. If you have played any of the Spyro games, read and review my story! By the way, its name is Rain of Embers. And for any of you who read on Fictionpress, this site's sister site, I will be starting a story there as well. My screen name is When Kittens Attack. Thanks to all who actually read this thing, and who read and review my stories!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 11**

Squirrelflight screeched and rushed to the churning waters, preparing to leap into their boundless depths. Sandstorm let out a hiss of dismay and threw herself toward her daughter. She buried her teeth into the scruff of the struggling cat's neck.

"Let me go!" Squirrelflight screamed. Sandstorm held her tightly, blinking in worry and concern.

Leafpool, who seemed to be the only one who was functioning properly after the devastating tragedy, stepped forward hurriedly. She dropped the seeds she was carrying in her mouth and carefully placed a good number onto her rough, scratched pads.

"There," she said as she shoved the seeds into her sister's mouth. "That should be enough poppy seeds to send her to sleep."

Very swiftly, Squirrelflight's struggles weakened and finally ceased as the poppy seeds did their job. She collapsed into a quivering heap and Sandstorm gently released her scruff.

Wildflame blinked and drew in a quivering breath. Briefly, she wondered if that was the first breath she had taken since Mosskit had fallen in.

It seemed as if the rest of the clan was still frozen. _How much more stress can this clan take? _Wildflame thought. Even Firestar seemed incapable of reacting.

But then Mosskit let out a stuttering, pitiful mew. This seemed to stir Thunderclan into action. Suddenly the grassy stretch beside the river was alive with activity. Sandstorm went to gather and comfort her kits with Ferncloud accompanying her. Firestar looked as if he wanted to go with them, but he shook his head slowly and began to call instructions to his clan.

A group of warriors went to search the river in the futile hope that Brambleclaw was still alive. Wildflame hesitated, unsure of what to do. She glanced around the heaving mass of cats, trying to decide where to go.

Then she spotted Hollyleaf splayed out on a clear piece of land. Alarmed, Wildflame trotted to her side.

"Hollyleaf?" Wildflame prodded her side gently.

The black warrior groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh no," Hollyleaf whispered. "I…fainted. I've got to help the clan. Why did…?" Then she seemed to remember the recent events. A massive shudder ran through her body, her mouth parted in a silent yowl.

She struggled to place her paws underneath her and rise. "I've got to…" but Wildflame placed one paw on her shoulder. She wasn't a medicine cat, but she could see that Hollyleaf was in no condition to do anything.

"Wait here," Wildflame meowed. She bounded over to where Leafpool was checking Mosskit.

"Leafpool? Hollyleaf--I think Hollyleaf needs something for her grief."

Leafpool glanced up. "Of course." She turned her gaze back to Sandstorm. "I think Mosskit will be fine. She's just in a bit of shock right now. We don't have many herbs, so I can't give her anything for that, but she'll be fine on her own."

Sandstorm nodded and went back to licking her frightened kit.

Wildflame led Leafpool to where Hollyleaf still crouched. Leafpool nodded, her eyes understanding. _Is she thinking about Jayfeather? _Wildflame wondered. _And about how hard it is to lose someone you love? But, of course, I know all about that, too._

Without warning, and for no apparent reason, her thoughts darted to Nightcloud. She could still see, in her mind's eye, her…_guardian's _loving eyes as she watched Wildflame become an apprentice. Her fierceness when a fox invaded the nursery, and her vicious battle to keep her safe.

Nightcloud had loved her, that much was obvious. And she had known that Wildflame wasn't her kit. What had Crowfeather told her? And what had changed? So many mysteries…would she ever know the answers?

Slightly annoyed with herself, she kneaded the ground, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. _And why did I think of Nightcloud? Why not Crowfeather or Breezepaw? Or, well, he must be a warrior now. Something else I missed. Something I'll never know. _

Leafpool's prodding gaze brought her back down to earth.

"Um, right. I'll just let you get to it." Wildflame backed away. The haunted look in Hollyleaf's eyes followed her, though. She couldn't shake the awful feelings that swirled through her.

She half stumbled to a clear patch of grass. Wildflame stopped, more alone in the clan than she had ever been. The only cat her age who had tried to befriend her was Hollyleaf; she wasn't herself right now. Leafpool was busy treating Hollyleaf, and Firestar was obviously distracted.

She sighed reluctantly and finally released herself to what had just happened. Until then she had been frozen, distant, never really accepting Brambleclaw's death.

She waited for the burning rage, the urge to rip and destroy, that always accompanied Brambleclaw. But nothing came, strangely enough. As much as Wildflame was curious, she was mostly relieved. She hadn't wanted to dislike Brambleclaw, not really.

_But why now? Maybe because he Saved Mosskit. After all, Mosskit is my…aunt. Wow, that's really weird. But still, he died saving a kit. That's got to be worth something. But why _did _I hate him so much? Was this Starclan's burden to me? How to learn to trust the deputy despite my hatred? Or was this just a trade off--leading the clan is good, so they had to trade off with something less pleasant. But none of this really matters right now. The question is, who's going to be the new deputy?_

Wildflame scuffed her paws in the dirt. She had to make herself useful somehow. Sighing, she padded from the bustling cats to the grassy section beyond to hunt.

* * * * *

The land had not been especially rich in prey, but prey had not been scarce. Plus, the prey acted as though they had never seen a cat before. In the end, Wildflame had caught three pieces of prey and started a fresh-kill pile.

Wildflame had just settled beside Leafpool to eat when the small patrol sent to find Brambleclaw returned from downriver. Cloudtail, who had been on that patrol, pulled Firestar aside to speak to him.

Wildflame craned her neck to see better. A flash of dark tabby fur caught her eye. Her breath lodged painfully in her throat. _No…_

Firestar nodded, his eyes weary. He padded to the front of the crowd and watched his clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before me for a clan meeting!" Thunderclan focused on their leader immediately.

Firestar began again. "Today Thunderclan's brave deputy saved Mosskit's life. In doing so, he gave his own life for the clan. The patrol found his body downriver. We honor Brambleclaw tonight, but I must also appoint a new deputy."

Just then, Cloudtail and Ashfur pulled Brambleclaw's body to Firestar's side. Firestar winced visibly, but continued.

"I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, so that his spirit may here and approve my choice," he meowed.

"Graystripe will be the new deputy of Thunderclan. He has experience in leading this clan, and has proven his worth many times over."

Graystripe's mouth had fallen open, but Wildflame wasn't really surprised. He had been deputy before, anyway. Also, she had always suspected that Firestar would have preferred his best friend as deputy.

Graystripe dipped his head respectfully and looked up, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Firestar. I won't let you down."

Several cats gathered to take Brambleclaw's body to where it could be sat vigil for. Squirrelflight had calmed, and she sat by Brambleclaw's side. Hollyleaf padded slowly to Squirrelflight's side. She seemed like a cat in a trance.

Wildflame went to find a place to sleep through the night. Hopefully, they would reach Barley's barn tomorrow. They must have been close, because the territory was becoming familiar to the other cats. They would be safe there.

But who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	12. Temporary Haven

Hi guys! I'm super excited, because I am typing this to you from my new laptop! Well, not really mine. It's my uncle's computer, but I get to use it until I buy my own. I'm happy cause my home computer has dial up, and that is downright impossible to use. But this laptop has high speed internet! Yay! Sorry for boring you with the details. Usual stuff: happy with reviews, review more please! Blah, blah. Well, enjoy!

Alone

Chapter 12

**By the time Wildflame woke, the elders had buried Brambleclaw. Yawning, she rose to her paws and stretched. The small grassy circle she had slept on was empty of any other cats.**

**She missed the dens in Thunderclan **_**and**_** Windclan. She longed for the cozy nests beneath her, and the feeling of warm pelts brushing her own. She had broken the ice that shielded the Thunderclan cats from her and caused them to shy away from her foreign origins, but she still didn't have any **_**really **_**close friends here. And so no other cats slept near her.**

**But that didn't **_**really **_**matter. All that meant anything now was keeping the clan safe and together. Or, at least that's what Wildflame kept telling herself.**

**Graystripe was up and organizing the morning's hunting patrols. Angry claws of impatience and frustration scoured Wildflame's mind. Her heart banged restlessly within her chest, eager to be of some use to her clan. Eager to prove her worth. Her paws itched and flamed with irritation, so she stalked over to him and twitched her ears in his direction. **

**Graystripe's eyes focused on Wildflame's lithe shape. "Oh. Wildflame. What do you want?" Wildflame's quick eyes noticed that the deputy's eyes were a little overwhelmed. She wondered at this for a brief moment. He had already been deputy, surely he wouldn't be overwhelmed with the position. Then again, he was starting suddenly, and without warning. No one had expected Brambleclaw's tragic death. **

"**Hey, Graystripe. I was wondering if I could go on a hunting patrol."**

"**Sure," the Thunderclan deputy answered. "You can go join Sandstorm's patrol."**

"**Thanks," Wildflame meowed and trotted away to join the patrol. Sandstorm was gathering the cats who would go. Cloudtail, Tawnypelt, and Brackenfur were going besides Sandstorm and Wildflame. **

"**Hmmm. We have every clan here except Riverclan. Too bad, at least we could catch some fish," Cloudtail snorted. **

**Wildflame glared at him. He was hinting that Tawnypelt was Shadowclan, she was Windclan, and the rest of the cats were Thunderclan. Her quick temper flared, filling her paws and limbs with heated energy. Her claws sought to tear through Cloudtail's long kittypet fur.**

"**Take that back, mangy kittypet! I'm a Thunderclan cat, and fully clan born! Which is more than you can say!" Wildflame spat. Cloudtail recoiled, startled. **

"**Like that means anything, mouse-brained Windclan foxdung!" Cloudtail snarled back. "Fine, if you're so concerned about our lack of fish, you go catch some! And that's an order!"**

**Wildflame gaped at him. He knew that she was Windclan born, she didn't want to get her paws wet! She looked to Sandstorm helplessly.**

"**Wildflame, he's a senior warrior. You are a young warrior, and so you will obey him. If he wants you to fish, you will." Sandstorm meant what she said, but Wildflame thought that she looked slightly disgusted with Cloudtail.**

**Wildflame stalked away angrily. She sat on the river bank, occasionally dipping her paws into the chilly water. She didn't even know **_**how**_** to fish! This was ridiculous. **

**Eventually, she relaxed her shoulder muscles into a slump and forced the angry tension from her body. Misery washed over her, and she hung her head despondently. Wildflame chided herself inwardly, fighting with her clanmates would not ease the loneliness she felt all around her. If anything, it would alienate them further. **

**Besides, could she really blame Cloudtail for reacting the way he did? Tensions were high; almost no cat was unaffected by the explosive atmosphere.**

**The sun was beginning to climb toward its highest point when the clan restarted its trek to Barley's barn.**

**They were so close, Wildflame could feel the excitement prickle through the air. It was like they were all intertwined as if each of their emotions became one single eagerness. Even Wildflame couldn't help increasing her pace toward the unknown.**

*** * * ***

**Firestar tensed as, over the horizon, boulders stood silhouetted against the setting sun. His mouth moved, and Wildflame could hardly make out the words, but it sounded like "mothermouth."**

**Wildflame had never seen her leader like this. He stopped, frozen. Hi eyes held some emotion so powerful that it almost swept Wildflame off her paws. She could not imagine how Firestar must feel, seeing his old home. Destroyed.**

**Some knowledge not her own filled her mind, rushing through her. Windclan territory stretched before her, but towering wooden skeletons, the beginnings of twoleg nests, dotted the moors.**

**Farther on, almost beyond the fringes of Wildflame's vision, Thunderclan territory appeared. But a forest no longer loomed there. Stumps were scattered over the land, and more wooden skeletons clustered in sections.**

**Sorrow pierced Wildflame's heart, strong enough to dizzy her. **_**Why? **_**she thought. **_**Why am I so sad? I didn't even….**_** Then she knew. Her knowledge, her emotions, were Firestar's. This was Starclan's gift to her, their way to give her the knowledge she needed to lead the clan to their new home.**

**Highstones had survived, though. It still stood tall, glistening with Silverpelt's cold blaze. A glimmer of triumph shone through the depression. No twoleg monster could destroy Starclan's glory.**

**All the other cats had stopped, too; the ones who had lived here before stared at the ravaged land.**

"**We're so close," Firestar murmured. Louder, he added, "we will be at Barley's barn by tonight. Let's go."**

**So the clan moved on, and by the time the sun had sunk completely from the sky, Barley's barn appeared before the battered clan.**

**A small shadow darted from the barn. "**_**Firestar?!"**_** A voice called, incredulous. A scrawny black cat stepped from the lengthening shadows.**

"**Firestar, it **_**is **_**you! You're back! And--" his voice faltered for an instant, but then began again. "You brought the whole clan." He seemed to take that in for a moment, then the onslaught of questions began.**

"**Where did you go? What happened? Why are you back? Where are the other clans? Why are you hurt? Where is…?" His exuberant questions became background noise as the first wave of smells hit Wildflame.**

_**Mouse! **_**And there were lots of mice. This area was rich in prey, that much was obvious. **

**Then another cat came out of the yawning black hole that was the entrance to the barn. This cat was bigger and patched black and white. His eyes stretched wide with surprise and recognition. "**_**Firestar?"**_** and a similar round of questions began.**

**Disappointed, Wildflame realized that Firestar's emotions and knowledge had deserted her. She still knew what his knowledge had already told her, but she was left with unyielding curiosity. **_**Oh well, it doesn't matter.**_

**For several minutes Firestar talked to his two old friends. Ravenpaw's eyes widened with disbelief at the story Firestar told him. When Barley led Firestar to the barn, Wildflame thought that Ravenpaw looked a little dazed by Thunderclan's story. Barley turned to Firestar as they walked to the barn. "I don't know where everyone will fit, but…." Barley meowed to Firestar. Firestar nodded and addressed the clan. **

"**Thunderclan, we have arrived at Barley's barn. I will send out hunting patrols to make a fresh-kill pile and everyone else can look for a place to sleep."**

**Wildflame was not chosen to hunt, so she curled up on a hay bale and slept. The sleep was delicious and deep; for the first time in a long time she was warm and content.**

**When she woke, the fresh-kill pile looked from the center of the barn. Warm scents wafted from its bulk. Wildflame walked to the pile and selected two fat mice. She ate them quickly, sighing as they settled in her stomach. **

**Finally, Wildflame didn't feel so frayed and exhausted. The rest of the clan shared tongues with one another, full and content. Wildflame was beginning to feel drowsy again with the warm shafts of sunlight streaming from cracks in the roof. Then Leafpool padded from her well-lit corner of the barn to settle by her daughter =. A mouse dangled from her jaws.**

"**Think you can share one more?" Leafpool purred.**

"**Probably. I can't help remembering how hungry I was just before today. Even though I'll probably be sick after this." Wildflame smiled.**

**Wildflame dipped her head to share the mouse with Leafpool. When she had finished, she was stuffed. She laid by Leafpool and let sleep overcome her once more.**

**Thunderclan rested by the barn for a moon. There they recovered from the battle. Leafpool had found enough herbs to heal every injuries. Thunderclan had grown strong and healthy by their old territory. The cats' pelts shone with health and power.**

**The clan's grief over Brambleclaw had lessened enough so that it was bearable, and Graystripe had settled back into his old position well. But now Firestar decided that it was time to move on. He stood atop a pile of hay bales, his pelt flaming in the dusty sunlight.**

"**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before me for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled. "Our time in this barn has been a great healing time, but it is time to move on. We will leave tonight. But first I would like to formally thank Ravenpaw and Barley for their hospitality. Thank you, you have saved my clan.**

"**Also, there are several apprentices who are long overdue for their warrior ceremonies. One in particular." His piercing green gaze turned on Ravenpaw.**

"**If he shall permit it, I would like to invite Ravenpaw as a warrior. Not of Thunderclan, but in the eyes of Starclan. You would not have to journey with us, but you **_**would**_** be a warrior. I understand that the warrior way of life is not for you, but you deserve to live as a warrior. You've earned it."**

**Ravenpaw hesitated, but then he turned to Firestar with quiet joy in his eyes. "Of course, Firestar. I would be honored."**

"**Then, Ravenpaw, do you promise to live as a warrior and honor Starclan, even without a clan?"**

"**I do."**

"**Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from now on you will be known as Ravenstorm. Starclan honors your honesty and bravery, and we welcome you as a warrior in the eyes of Starclan."**

**Ravenstorm dipped his head in respect. **

"**Also, some Thunderclan apprentices have waited long enough to become warriors. Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw, come up here."**

**The three apprentices exchanged an excited glance and scampered up the hay bales. Firestar then went on to give Honeypaw the name Honeyfern, Poppypaw the name Poppyfrost, and Cinderpaw the name Cinderheart. **

**The clan left after the ceremony. They faced a harrowing journey as they headed west, but Wildflame knew they could make it. Or so she hoped.**


	13. Questions, Thoughts, and Starclan

**Hey readers! Welcome to the thirteenth chapter of Alone! News: There **_**will **_**be a sequel to Alone coming soon after this fanfic is completed. Watch for Storm of Fire coming soon to a fan fiction site near you! Ok, and Rain of Embers, my other fic, is coming along slowly but surely. Chapter 2 will be up in a moderate range of time. Random question: Is there no one besides me who reads Warriors **_**and **_**plays the Spyro games???? Cause I haven't gotten any reviews from any of my Alone readers for Rain of Embers. Oh well. On with the story!**

Silverpelt glittered coldly over the lake territories. The stars burned with an icy blaze in the still, warm night sky. The three clans slept on under their ancestors' everlasting gaze.

But the wise warriors of Starclan were not watching the clans of air, water, and darkness tonight.

"Enough!" A blue-gray she-cat growled. "The clans were _wrong, _Leopardstar. There have always been six clans. Skyclan was driven out, and very nearly destroyed, and the clans have never been the same again! Now Thunderclan! We _must _keep the five clans of the forest together!"

"Now, Bluestar, you're contradicting yourself," a black and white tom with a long tail said gently. "You are in favor of some Thunderclan ancestors leaving to follow Thunderclan. That wouldn't be keeping the fifth clan together, would it?"

Bluestar's snarl diminished a little, but the fire in her eyes still burned. She said nothing, but her tail lashed back and forth angrily.

A young silver she-cat spoke next, her calm voice strikingly different from Bluestar's heated argument. "Starclan faces a dilemma unlike any we've faced before. Thunderclan is not without guidance, though. Spottedleaf follows them through their journey. She will lead them, and young Wildflame.

But, Thunderclan needs more than one Starclan warrior to guide them. It would be a difficult journey, though, even for one of us." The she-cat finished.

"Yes, Feathertail. That is why I will go with Spottedleaf to help Thunderclan through these dark times," Bluestar meowed determinedly.

"As will I." A white warrior with wise eyes stated.

"Thank you, Whitestorm." Bluestar dipped her head.

Then, a warrior stepped from the crowd of previously arguing Starclan cats. His dark brown tabby pelt shone with starlight, and powerful, broad shoulders worked under his glossy fur. His amber eyes burned with passion for his clan as he stared directly at Bluestar.

"I may have joined Starclan, but I will still fight with everything I have to protect my clan."

"Very well, Brambleclaw. We will go now, before Thunderclan journeys too far for us to reach." Those Starclan warriors padded away from the Starclan camp, leaving behind a stretch of shocked cats.

Without warning, a vision leapt into Bluestar's mind. There was fire everywhere, burning and roaring. Flames rained from the sky, setting the land ablaze. With the heat of the fire the feeling of a leader's passion roared through Bluestar. A leader's urge to fight to protect their clan swept through her.

For an instant, Bluestar thought it was a prophecy of the great Firestar. But no, Firestar had already fulfilled his prophecy many times over.

Wildflame, then, Bluestar though, confused. The passion of a leader had gone with the vision. Would Wildflame be leader, then? She had the potential to be a great leader, certainly.

That very thought made Bluestar freeze. That would mean Firestar would have died, as well as Graystripe. Of course, Firestar would die someday, but Bluestar had never actually imagined him in Starclan with her.

And would Wildflame make a better leader than Brambleclaw might have? Confused, Bluestar shook her head and followed the others to Thunderclan.

* * * *

Wildflame sighed as the sun warmed her fur. She was stretched out underneath blue skies, as were many of her clanmates. Thunderclan had traveled far in the past two sunrises, far enough that no cat had ever seen this land before. There wasn't much prey since it had all been scared off by the huge monsters, but the clan was plump and well-fed already.

Firestar had stopped them for the night, and dusk was already intruding on the calm blue skies. Wildflame was content, surprisingly. Right now, it didn't matter that Thunderclan was far from its home, or that they had lost so many cats recently. They were all here together now, on a journey to find something new.

The next morning Wildflame was padding along beside Firestar, helping him lead the way forward. She had been worried all morning, her happy mood of yesterday gone. As Thunderclan moved away from the other clans, would Starclan follow them? Spottedleaf had, but how could a clan survive without all of Starclan? Then the most frightening question of all, the one Wildflame had been struggling to suppress. Would she ever see her home again? Would Thunderclan make a new home in the unknown? Or would they fight to get back their home? So much had been lost…

_Starclan, where are you!?? _Wildflame thought desperately.

"With you, Wildflame," a comforting voice murmured. In the pale morning light, Wildflame could barely make out the figure of a starry warrior beside her. The she-cat's fur was blue-gray, and she held herself with the grace of a leader.

"You must be Bluestar!" Wildflame exclaimed.

"Yes," the she-cat smiled warmly. But her eyes grimaced even as she spoke.

"Why are you so…pale?" Wildflame questioned.

"It is…difficult for Starclan to walk among different skies. We find ourselves weakening as we travel further."

"But…Spottedleaf! She's fine."

"Spottedleaf is used to this sort of thing."

Wildflame just sighed deeply, content to be in the presence of the starry Thunderclan leader. Bluestar smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"What's happening back home?"

"Well…."

* * * *

The smell of blood still lingered on the moorland battlefield. Tigerstar breathed in deeply, letting the metallic tang wash over him. His greatest accomplishment was done. Thunderclan was gone, and his control over the forest was broadening. Shadowclan had taken a third of Thunderclan's territory. And what clan could stop Shadowclan now?

After the battle, Tigerstar had recruited rogues to ensure his clan's power. The rogues were not Shadowclan members, for nothing but purity was welcomed in his clan, but they patrolled borders and guarded the camp. And they would fight when commanded.

No cat had dared challenge him, or his clan. He had picked his part of the Thunderclan territory first, obtaining the prey-richest section. And no one could do a thing about it.

Shadowclan was the most powerful clan, and Tigerstar was the ultimate leader. Everything was perfect. Except…

One thing was missing from Tigerstar's plans- Firestar's death at his claws. Most certainly Thunderclan had been destroyed after the battle, there was nowhere to go, but their end still lacked something.

It didn't matter. His ultimate plans would soon be realized.

* * * *

Far from where Thunderclan journeyed, a small silver kit of two moons stared at bright, blazing Silverpelt from her perch by a broad lake, her heart yearning for something she didn't know she wanted yet, and flames roared through her mind…

* * * *

_From Sky, Water, Air, and Darkness, from water's roiling grasp; to Fire, Ice, Breeze, and Eclipse; to the Code's hope they still grasp, _Bluestar had murmured not long after her arrival. Her words had the ring of a prophecy, but did it have to be so _confusing?_

"Couldn't have just told me where to go, oh no, it had to be some confusing _prophecy, _now, didn't it." Wildflame grumbled to herself. Bluestar had come to guide Wildflame further, but all the assistance she had given had been in the way of the prophecy.

Wildflame could not make head or tail of it. It might have been about the warrior code, but that didn't make any sense at all. It certainly didn't tell Wildflame where to lead the clan.

She had relayed the prophecy to Leafpool, but she hadn't known the answer, either. Leafpool had then told Firestar, but everyone was still ignorant to the prophecy's meaning.

Wildflame knew that it was important, and that its meaning was just out of reach, but Starclan offered no further guidance.

* * * *

Two ice blue eyes registered the Riverclan camp as the cat they belonged to padded nearer. The kit's pelt glowed silver in the rising dawn as she crept back into her camp after her midnight escapade. Her eyes reflected back the fire of Silverpelt as she closed them to sleep…


	14. Thorn's Fire

**School's out! Wooo! With that, I should be able to update this story more and more often. So yay, more updates! Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys!**

**Alone**

**Chapter 14**

"_He's dying, Oakstar. I'm sorry."_

"_No, Badgerfoot, it's not your fault," Oakstar rasped. "But I worry for the safety of our clan. No clan can survive without a medicine cat."_

"_We can do nothing," Badgerfoot said remorsefully. "He is in the paws of Starclan now."_

_The old brown tabby leader sighed. He was on his last life, and his clan was in danger. His clan needed him now more than ever…_

_* * * *_

_Blinding light flashed from steel as the monster bore down. There was a sickening crunch, a thud, then silence…_

_* * * *_

Thunderclan continued to move on, as they had found no good place to settle yet. It had been a quarter moon since Bluestar's prophecy when they entered a large swath of prey-rich land.

The clan halted and began to set up a temporary camp for the night. Wildflame was hunting, with Hollyleaf at her side.

The dull, stunned look in Hollyleaf's eyes had never left. She barely seemed to register anything anymore, except the touchy subject of what was left of her family.

"Come on, Hollyleaf! Let's see how much prey we can catch! Wanna race? I bet I'll win!" Wildflame crouched playfully, trying to entice Hollyleaf to play.

Hollyleaf just stared blankly back at her. Sighing, Wildflame straightened. "Come on, then. We'd best hurry." Hollyleaf hurried away into some prospective-looking hunting territory. Wildflame shook her head sadly as she watched Hollyleaf's retreating tail disappear into the bushes. Had she lost her friend for good?

She padded after Hollyleaf anyway. Her oppressive thoughts were interrupted, though, by Hollyleaf's loud yowl of surprise. Worried, Wildflame sprinted to where Hollyleaf stood rigid.

"Wha-" Wildflame broke off as she saw a young gray tomcat laying at Hollyleaf's paws. His body was covered in multiple, deep lacerations, and blood pooled underneath him. One of his forelegs was thrust out in an awkward angle, and his fur was spiked with drying blood. Then as Wildflame stepped back in shock, she saw that one of his hind legs had been torn from him, leaving only a bloody stump. It had been ripped from him, like he was prey.

Wildflame fought the bile that was rising in her throat. What would do this to a cat? Then the tom's eyes fluttered open and his jaws opened in a soundless shriek. His mouth moved frantically, trying to form words.

"My…" His reply was so faint and ragged that Wildflame barely caught it. "My name is Beechthorn," the strange cat managed to gasp out.

_Beechthorn? _Wildflame's mind registered the warrior-sounding name.

"What happened to you?!" Wildflame burst out.

"The blood-cravers…They-" The cat's eyes rolled spasmodically. "Came. Go-take me to…waterfall." The tom's eyes closed.

Wildflame glanced at Hollyleaf, bewildered. Hollyleaf's eyes had a spark in them for the first time in a moon.

"Waterfall…" she muttered. "I haven't seen one. But he's badly hurt. We need to get him to Leafpool."

Wildflame nodded, then the two cats lifted the tom and headed back to the clan. It was not long before they came in view of the clan. Leafpool gasped and ran up to them.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Something about, uh, blood-cravers." Wildflame answered quickly. Leafpool gave her a quizzical look, but said nothing. Then she nodded.

"Bring him with me. Thornclaw, I need you to gather some cobwebs, some marigold…" Leafpool continued to list various herbs, but Wildflame wasn't listening. Instead, she wondered what could have happened to this unlucky cat, and where he had come from.

Thornclaw dashed into the woods and Leafpool began to lay the gray tom out. She observed him with worried eyes. She started to prod different parts of him, tsking as she went.

_Beechthorn? That's a warrior name, I'm sure. But how? How could a lone rogue receive a warrior name? Maybe it's not, but I doubt that._

Thornclaw raced back into the camp, his jaws bursting with herbs. "Here Leafpool," he panted.

"Thank you, Thornclaw. Now, I must tend to his wounds." Leafpool began working swiftly on the gray tom, determinedly applying different salves.

"What's happened!?" Firestar questioned as he came to stand beside Wildflame.

"We found him in the woods," Wildflame explained. "We couldn't just leave him there."

"Of course," Firestar meowed."

"He came to for a moment, and he said that his name was Beechthorn. He wasn't very conscious, but we caught that he had been hurt by, um, _blood-cravers? _He told us to take him to the waterfall, but we didn't know where that was, so we took him here."

Firestar nodded and went to inform the clan.

The next day, Wildflame went to check on Beechthorn. His fate looked grim. His broken leg had been set and his wounds treated, but nothing could stop the blood flow out of his torn leg. Leafpool worked almost nonstop, but the gray tom was getting weaker.

"Firestar!" Leafpool called. Firestar padded over, a concerned glint in his emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, but Wildflame got the feeling that Firestar already knew the answer to his own question. Waves of sad realization pulsed from his pelt.

"I think Beechthorn's dying."

A pang of sadness gnawed at Wildflame. Such a waste! And she had so many questions…

"I want to see the fire-paw," Beechthorn croaked. His body had already began to spasm in its final resistance.

Leafpool and Firestar exchanged a confused look. Did he mean Firestar, who had once been Firepaw?

"Me?" Firestar asked.

"No," Beechthorn gasped. "The one who carries flames in her paws."

Wildflame went rigid and her paw with the flame symbol burned at his words. Could he possibly know of the prophecy?

Hesitantly Wildflame rose to her paws and walked toward Beechthorn.

"Ahhh," Beechthorn groaned. "Yes. Her."

Wildflame's heart thumped unevenly as she went to stand at Beechthorn's head.

"Leave us," he whispered to Firestar and Leafpool. Firestar nodded respectfully and padded away, but Leafpool lingered. The cat was close to death, he wouldn't last much longer.

But Beechthorn fixed her with a gaze so piercing that Leafpool left as well. "Now," he winced. "Now I can talk. A great destiny has been laid out for you, she who carries flames in her paws. You must find…" Beechthorn stopped as his body was racked with violent spasms. "Find…Fireclan." With that, Beechthorn's heart stilled forever.

Faintly, Wildflame thought she could see a shadowy outline rise from the body.

"_May Starclan be with you…"_


	15. Fire at Last

**Ok, I know updates have been absurdly few and far between. But writers block crept up, of course. But I finished this chapter! Reviews inspire me and make me want to write more, so if you want more chapters…and in this chapter we finally meet my creation, Fireclan, that takes place in this story **_**and **_**my new one, Flight from Blood! Want more info on Fireclan, read that! Or just read it anyway! And don't forget to review!**

Uncontrollable tremors ripped through Wildflame, turning her blood to ice. Her glassy eyes stared down at Beechthorn's still body. He _had _known! But how? And he had known that she was the one in the prophecy.

The responsibility was just too great. How could she save this whole clan? And what exactly was she meant to _do?! _She wailed inwardly. Was she to find a new territory for Thunderclan? Or fight to save the old one? Beechthorn's words had really made her think about her situation. But she was star-chosen to do this. And for now, Firestar needed to know about Beechthorn's last words.

Leafpool's eyes shone with grief when she saw Beechthorn's prone form, but calm acceptance lingered behind those sad eyes. Firestar padded over to the body with Leafpool, his gaze serious.

Wildflame took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. "Firestar, I have important news. News not for all ears."

"Ok, Leafpool, if we may speak in private?"

"No, no!" Wildflame stammered hastily. "Leafpool's fine. I just meant, uh, the rest of the clan." Wildflame stopped, flustered.

"It's ok," Leafpool smiled. "Obviously this is a leader's concern." Leafpool dipped her head and left.

"Now," Firestar began, his expression grave. "What did our guest tell you?"

"Well, he knew about the prophecy. He said that a great destiny was in store for me. Then he told me," Wildflame hesitated, but then she pushed on. "To find Fireclan."

Firestar's eyes flew wide with shock. Wildflame could understand his shock; his belief in the four clans was strong. She could only imagine what he could be thinking.

"That was all I learned," Wildflame said in a rush. "But, but, I think Fireclan may be by a waterfall. That's where he said to take him when we first got here."

Firestar took a deep, stuttering breath. "Another clan? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Wildflame answered with conviction.

"And he wanted you to find it?"

Wildflame nodded.

Firestar let his breath out in a whoosh. "Who am I to stand in the way of Starclan's will?" He muttered, half to himself. "We must go, then. I will tell the clan now," Firestar meowed evenly. "You may go." Wildflame nodded, then started to leave.

"And, Wildflame?" Firestar called her back. Wildflame turned her head. "I know this is hard for you. But do realize, you're not alone. You have a _whole clan _behind you," he murmured softly.

"Thanks, Firestar," Wildflame meowed. "You're right, I have been feeling a little bit overwhelmed. But I know now that I'm not in this alone." Firestar flicked her affectionately with his tail.

"You'll be fine," he whispered to her and then walked from his spot beside Beechthorn's body to stand at the head of the clan. Wildflame purred and went to join the throng of Thunderclan cats. _A whole clan, _Wildflame thought.

But nervousness clouded her heart and she felt a little sick as she thought of what was coming. How would the clan react? But Firestar looked calm and confident. His gaze touched his clan, emerald green eyes wise.

"Thunderclan!" He called. "Today an injured cat was found in the woods just beyond this spot. Unfortunately, his injuries proved to be fatal. But before he passed away, he had a very important message. He told Thunderclan…to find Fireclan."

"_What!?" _Shocked yowls echoed around the clearing, full of stunned pain. "No! No!" This can't be!" Leafpool shouted.

"A fifth clan?" Mousefur rasped.

Firestar waited for the cries to die down. "I believe that this strange cat, Beechthorn, came from this Fireclan. I also believe that it is the will of Starclan that Thunderclan tries to carry out Beechthorn's last wish."

"Firestar!" Mousefur yowled angrily. "You expect the whole of Thunderclan to go traipsing off through the woods? We're exhausted! Don't be so mouse-brained!"

"Of course I don't want all of Thunderclan to go searching for Fireclan. That's why I have selected a few warriors to go on a patrol, if they are willing."

"Wildflame will lead, since she was the one who received Beechthorn's message. Graystripe?"

Graystripe nodded and went to stand beside Wildflame. "Sandstorm? Whitewing? Thornclaw?" Those three cats all nodded and grouped with the patrol.

"Good luck," Firestar meowed. "May Starclan go with you."

Wildflame gulped down the nervousness that came because of the enormous responsibility of leading the patrol to find Fireclan. She steeled her feelings and assumed a commanding stance. "Listen. I think that Fireclan's camp may be located near a waterfall. So everyone stay alert as we move through the woods."

"Ok," Sandstorm agreed. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Not really," Wildflame meowed. "But it shouldn't be too hard to find, because waterfalls are really loud. We'll hear it before we see it."

She motioned with her ears for everyone to follow and then she was leading the patrol through Fireclan territory. As they explored even more of the territory the signs of clan life were strong. But somehow it didn't feel quite right. If they had been in Thunderclan territory a patrol would have found them by now. But here they had not seen a single trace of cat, not even anything besides the faintest of scents. And even more strangely, prey was very abundant on the edge and middle of the forest, but it grew extremely scarce as they reached the heart of the forest.

And some strange scent that reminded Wildflame of dog always wreathed around their noses as they grew closer to the center of the woods. It was chillingly malevolent, and it scared Wildflame and she didn't even know why.

"Wait, Wildflame, stop," Whitewing muttered and the patrol halted. "I think I hear something. A waterfall maybe?" Wildflame strained to hear what Whitewing was talking about. Then there it was! Faintly, maybe it was even imagined, Wildflame could hear a roaring noise.

"I think you're right," Wildflame answered. "We must be getting close."

They moved on more briskly then. "I hear it too!" Graystripe exclaimed as they drew nearer and nearer to what must have been Fireclan's camp. Soon the water's noises were loud and always ringing in Wildflame's ears. She felt it almost unnerving, and she couldn't imagine living with it's constant cacophony.

"There it is," Wildflame whispered when, finally, the waterfall crashed down in her vision and a wall of brambles rose before them. "Fireclan's camp."

"Yeah," a hostile voice spat from their side. A golden brown she-cat with furious blue eyes snarled at them. Her claws extended menacingly as she stared them down. "And what are you doing here?"


	16. A Terrifying New Destiny

Wildflame whirled, bristling, first instinct taking over. But then she realized that it must be a Fireclan cat, and she stopped. She gave herself a quick lick to smooth her fur, and then she opened her jaws to speak.

"I _said," _the she-cat hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Wildflame," Wildflame meowed hastily, "And these are some of my clanmates Graystripe, Sandstorm, Whitewing, and Thornclaw. We were told by-"

"Get _out of my territory!" _The she-cat snarled. "Or I'll drag you out by your tails." The fur on the back of the Fireclan cat's neck rose in anger.

"But we just want to--!"

"_Out," _she snarled slowly. "Or are you too mouse-brained to understand?"

Wildflame hissed under her breath. All she wanted to do was spring at the hostile clan cat, but she stopped herself. Unable to think of what to say next, she yowled the first thing that came to mind.

"Beechthorn!" She exploded.

"What?" The golden-furred cat meowed, shocked. She took a pawstep back and her eyes flared with confusion.

"I know who Beechthorn is," Wildflame meowed. For once, the she-cat didn't interrupt. "He's a warrior of your clan, Fireclan, right?"

"Who are you?!" The she-cat meowed, eyes wide. "How do you know that?" Her gaze turned immediately suspicious. "Have you been spying on us?"

Wildflame hissed, frustrated. "Can I just speak to your leader?"

The cat's face fell. "Obviously you don't know everything," she muttered. "We don't have a leader." Then her eyes flew wider, like she had said too much. "Out, out, out!" She yowled.

"Wait!" Wildflame stopped her. "Can I just talk to _someone?" _At the same time her thoughts were wild. _No leader?_

"No!" The other cat yelled. "Well, just…you can't….here. Badgerfoot!"

"What is it, Willowstorm?" A light brown tom meowed as he trotted out of the brambles to stand beside her. "Who are they?"

Willowstorm twitched her tail. "I don't _know _who they are. But they know about Fireclan. And they want to speak to our leader."

"And you want me to talk to them," the wise old tom stated.

"Well, yeah," Willowstorm confirmed.

"Ok," Badgerfoot meowed. "I'll talk to them." Willowstorm nodded her thanks and padded back to her camp, but only after shooting a furious glare towards Wildflame and her patrol.

"Now," Badgerfoot began. "Let's start with names. Mine is Badgerfoot."

"Greetings, Badgerfoot," Wildflame meowed. "I am Wildflame of Thunderclan," Badgerfoot's eyes flared with disbelief, and Wildflame pushed down the eerie feeling that Badgerfoot knew something she didn't. "And these are some of my clanmates, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Whitewing, and Thornclaw."

"Good to meet you," Badgerfoot meowed softly. "Welcome to Fireclan."

"Were pleased to finally be here," Wildflame answered him.

"Finally?" Badgerfoot asked, surprised. "I can see you have a long story to tell, and that I do also. Follow me into camp, if you will." Badgerfoot beckoned them with his tail and they took their first pawsteps into camp.

Fireclan's camp was located on the left bank of the waterfall that roared mightily beside it. The small cliff that the water cascaded down from rose behind the camp, creating the back wall of camp. A tall, thick wall of brambles created the other walls, leaving a grassy stretch as the camp's floor. Large, thick-leaved bushes created the dens. A tiny stream of water trickled off the back wall and onto the ground, creating a small stream that was a constant water source for the clan.

Several skinny, ragged-looking warriors emerged from their dens to stare hostilely at the Thunderclan cats, but Badgerfoot silenced them with a hard stare. He led them over to a corner of camp and motioned that they sit. "I believe you're here for a reason," he meowed. "So, please tell."

"You're right, Badgerfoot. We've come because one of your warriors, Beechthorn, wished that we would."

"Beechthorn!" Badgerfoot meowed quickly, unable to stop himself. "You've seen him? Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Badgerfoot, but…he's dead."

Badgerfoot bent his head in grief, his eyes dark.

"Beechthorn is _dead?!" _A voice yowled behind them. Wildflame turned to see Willowstorm stepping out from behind a bush near them, not looking the least bit guilty from her spying.

"My brother…" She sobbed. "How?"

"I…I will tell you, when the time comes," Wildflame stammered. Willowstorm fell silent, and silently took her seat beside the cats.

"I am from a clan named Thunderclan. There are four clans where I am from: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Then Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan attacked us and we were forced to leave our territory. We've traveled very, very far to find a new place to live. And we eventually reached where you live.

"One of my clanmates and I found Beechthorn badly wounded in the woods. He told us to take him here, but he was too badly wounded and we didn't know where to go. So we took him back to our clan, and our medicine cat tried to save him. But he was just too hurt. Before he died, though, he revealed that he knew about the prophecy about me…and my clan. And he also said that I was to find Fireclan, your clan.

"So I led my patrol to find you here." Wildflame stopped as Willowstorm's eyes searched hers.

"How did Beechthorn get injured?" She asked, eyes sad. "I need to know."

"Well, I'm…not sure. When we asked, he said something about blood-cravers…"

"They got him," Willowstorm whispered in anguish. "It's just not safe anymore." She bent her head in mourning.

"Well, Badgerfoot…" Wildflame hesitated. "Why did Beechthorn send me here?"

"I'm sure you're wondering how Fireclan even got here. You come from a place with four clans, and four only." Wildflame didn't ask him how he knew that. "Our story goes back many, many seasons, almost to the beginning of the four clans.

"When mighty Owlstar ruled Thunderclan and the clans were thriving, the river that formed the border of Riverclan was calm and placid, and it provided an endless source of prey for Riverclan. But then one rainy green-leaf the river burst its banks and flooded every clan's territory, sometimes even the camps. Many, many cats were killed, and even more were swept away.

"Yes, they were swept down the river, almost drowning on their passage. But eventually the river dumped them in this very spot--at the bottom of the waterfall that roars constantly by Fireclan's camp. The cats, who were from all different clans, eventually recovered from their trip and tried to form one clan--the mighty Stormclan. But the cats who made up Stormclan were just too different to make the clan work. So the cats split up into four new clans, the ones I know today.

"Fireclan, Eclipseclan, Breezeclan, and Frostclan. The few Thunderclan cats that had arrived here made Fireclan, Shadowclan cats made Eclipseclan, Windclan cats made Breezeclan, and the Riverclan cats made Frostclan. There were only about four or so cats per clan then, but they soon grew.

"Luckily Riverclan's medicine cat had been swept away, and she was kind enough to teach other cats the art of healing, so as the clans grew medicine cats lived on in every clan. The clans flourished and their story was passed down through the generations of cats born here.

"But now, things have gone very, very badly. A new enemy, one even we cannot conquer, rules our forest. They keep us from hunting in the woods, and many cats have been picked off by them. They terrorize and hunt us. They are the blood-cravers. Wolves.

"Our clan has been ravaged by the blood-cravers, and we have lost so many. Our deputy was killed by one, and our medicine cat was collecting herbs when she was slaughtered. Unfortunately she didn't even have an apprentice. So now we don't have a medicine cat.

"And our leader…has been gravely injured. We found him on the Thunderpath, unconscious. He has been in a coma ever since. Our deputy led for a while, but then he was killed. So we have no leader or deputy either. And we _can't _have a new deputy until our leader appoints one. And if Oakstar dies before ever even waking…then we won't ever have another leader. Our clan will be ruined forever.

"But we received a prophecy," Badgerfoot lowered his voice to an intense whisper. "About a cat of flames becoming our leader. That this cat would help save our clan. And I think that cat, Wildflame," Badgerfoot meowed, touching her paw with the flame symbol again, "is you."


	17. Stars of Fire, Stars of Flight

"What?!" Wildflame screeched, horrified. She took a few pawsteps back, trying to clear her frenzied mind. _Oh Starclan, please no!_

"Yes, Wildflame," Badgerfoot insisted. "You will be our Wildstar."

"No!" Wildflame wailed. "I won't. I'm not your leader. I'm a Thunderclan warrior, and I'll never be anything more than that. My destiny lies with my clan!" But a small voice whispered in the back of her mind, _Thunderclan wasn't your first clan…is it truly your clan?_

"No," Badgerfoot denied, shaking his head. "Starclan does not lie." He paused, looking sympathetic. "I can see you need some time to think. I'll leave you for a while."

Wildflame wanted to attack him, with all the fury racing from her heart to her paws. _He's wrong. _But Badgerfoot padded away, leaving her to her confusion. The patrol lingered at the entrance to camp, uncertain. They had not heard their exchange, but they were wondering what Wildflame was doing. Badgerfoot came over to them swiftly and bade that they made themselves comfortable. They hesitantly settled near the entrance to camp. _He's wrong. _Wildflame insisted to herself. _He's wrong. _

Bluestar sighed and tried to get comfortable in these strange skies. Brambleclaw was beside her, staring down to something Bluestar couldn't see. Spottedleaf was pacing some distance away from them.

"Bluestar, Spottedleaf," Brambleclaw muttered slowly, "I think you need to see this." Spottedleaf padded over and Bluestar looked downward to where a picture was forming.

Badgerfoot was finally revealing the prophecy. "No!" Wildflame denied. Badgerfoot left her to think. _He's wrong, _Wildflame thought, her thoughts clear to the Starclan cats.

_Is he wrong, Wildflame? _Bluestar thought uneasily, thinking back to the prophecy of flames she had received when she had set out from Starclan. She remembered the burning passion of a leader, and the endless flames…

_From the shadow of fire flames will come, to save a new kind of fire… _For the first time the prophecy had words to it, and their searing meaning burned through Bluestar's mind. _So much fire…_Bluestar thought. _I am afraid it will end with some cat getting burned. _

"This can't be right," Graystripe meowed when Wildflame told the patrol that night. "And somehow I don't want to report back to Firestar telling him one of his warriors is meant to be leader of some fifth clan," he meowed ruefully.

"I don't think he has his prophecy straight," Wildflame muttered. "I am _not _a leader. I'm a new warrior, for Starclan's sake!"

Badgerfoot came up from behind them, nearly startling Wildflame out of her fur. "What?" She hissed, annoyed.

"I believe you will have to stay the night," he meowed. "If you want, I can show you to the warrior's den. "

"That sounds good," Sandstorm meowed gratefully. "We're all exhausted."

"Brookpaw!" Badgerfoot called. "Bring our guests some fresh-kill." A dark gray apprentice nodded and fetched the Thunderclan cats a few pieces of scrawny prey.

"It's not much," Badgerfoot apologized, "But it's all we have."

"That's fine," Wildflame said shortly. Angry energy still whirled turbulently in her paws.

The cats were just drifting off to sleep in the strange clan camp when an excited yowl split the air. "It's Oakstar!" Some cat called. "He's awake!" Every cat in the clan woke and waited tensely for their dying leader's words.

A dark ginger she-cat stuck her head out of the leader's den, looking confused. "Oakstar said that he wanted to see the cat with the flaming paw before he…joined Starclan," she choked out.

"That doesn't make sense, Robinflight," Badgerfoot meowed back. "Did he appoint a deputy?"

"No," she answered. "He just wants to see this cat."

"I think I know who it is," Badgerfoot murmured. "Wildflame, our leader wants to see you."

"No!" Wildflame yowled. "Why me? Why not one of you?" Panic grew through her. _What if he names me deputy?_

"Just go," Badgerfoot meowed softly. "It will be ok."

Wildflame pushed down her nervousness and walked hesitantly to the den. _No cat can force me to become leader of this clan, _she told herself and pushed into the den.

"Robinflight, please leave us," an old tabby tom croaked. Robinflight bowed her head and padded away.

"Now, Wildflame," the leader began. Wildflame didn't ask how he knew her name; Fireclan seemed to know things like that. "I am sure you are confused and wondering what is happening. But I can tell you this--you are not the cat of flames who is to lead my clan."

_Thank Starclan, _Wildflame thought fervently. "But there will be a cat, who will rise in the shadow of fire, to save a new kind of fire. There will be a storm of fire, one that will blaze through his clan to finally come to a stop here, and lead us through this dark time. You will know him, Wildflame. Remember, a _storm of fire._

"I have led this clan through many seasons and many perils, some worse than you could ever imagine. But my time here is passing, and I will be joining my ancestors soon. But before I leave, I must tell you: the new leader of Fireclan is Robinflight. She is a good cat, a great one, and will be a great leader." Oakstar stopped to cough. "This cat you know, this storm of fire, will be deputy under her.

"I must ask you to tell my clan this, but not your own. Do not release this information to them until the time is right. But do not let it fester, as secrets do…" Wildflame watched the dying leader until he signaled weakly that she should go. Then with a heavy heart burdened with prophecy she left the den.

"Robinflight, he wants you," Wildflame murmured before padding, strangely miserable and strangely relieved, back to the patrol. A few minutes later Robinflight exited the den, looking dazed. She climbed to the top of their Great Rock, and summoned the clan.

"Fireclan," she began. "Oakstar is dead. And he has appointed a new deputy. I will be the next leader of Fireclan." Enthusiastic cheers rang out. Clearly Robinflight was a popular warrior in her clan. "I will go to receive my name and lives tomorrow, but for now, we need to sit vigil for Oakstar.

Wildflame and the other Thunderclan cats were basically forgotten, shown to a den and then left there while their host clan grieved. But not long after they had settled in an orange she-cat padded in, smiling gently. "Hi, I'm Amberfrost," she meowed. "You must be feeling…uncomfortable," she finished. "But the clan's just grieving. You will be able to leave in the morning."

"Wait," Wildflame said hesitantly, an idea dawning in her mind. "I would like to speak with Robinflight before she leaves, if possible." Her patrol looked curiously at her. Amberfrost gave her a funny look as well, but nodded and left.

"What?" Graystripe asked. "Why do you need to speak with her?"

"Just trust me, Graystripe. I'll talk, and depending on her answer, we'll find a new home…or fight to win back our old one."


	18. Prophecy and Decision

**We are nearing the end! Yes! There are only three chapters, two of which are already written! I may even update the next chapter **_**today **_**if I get ten reviews! Yep, that's the number. Ten reviews and update.**

"Come in," Robinflight meowed. Her kind, young eyes glowed in the darkness of predawn. "Young Wildflame, what is it that you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, Robinflight," Wildflame began, "you probably already know who I am, and where I come from."

"Yes," Robinflight murmured. "Your clan is in a time of great trouble."

Wildflame nodded. "We need help. We can't fight alone."

"That's what you seek, then?" Robinflight asked. "Obviously, I can't just bring my clan into battle like this, when we are so weak. And to fight for another clan…"

"I know you probably don't understand just what it feels like to be driven away from your territory. And that's fine. I…respect your decision." Wildflame hung her head.

"No, Wildflame. I do understand. Let me tell you a story.

"When I was a kit, only five moons old, I was stolen from this clan, my clan, during an Eclipseclan attack. But my own clan couldn't fight to get me back, because Eclipseclan sold us to another clan, Bloodclan. There I grew up, away from my clan. I escaped eventually, but it still hurts to this day. Sometimes I feel I still don't know my clan as other cats do."

"Really? That's awful," Wildflame meowed guiltily. "I guess you do understand."

"I do," Robinflight answered softly. "And I have to talk to my clan about this, but…I don't want to see any more cats driven from the place they need to be."

Wildflame realized what she had just said. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

"No promises," Robinflight laughed. "But we'll see." Wildflame dipped her head and left with a thankful glance backwards. When she came back outside her patrol was eating and conversing quietly.

"Everyone, I spoke to Robinflight," Wildflame announced as she padded over.

"What did she say?" Graystripe asked quickly. "Actually, what did you even ask her?"

Wildflame took a deep breath. "I asked her if her clan could fight with Thunderclan to win our territory back." Stunned silence met her words.

"What did she say?" Sandstorm meowed eventually.

"That she'd think about it," Wildflame replied, relieved that Sandstorm hadn't outwardly disagreed with her plan.

"Firestar will be so worried," Whitewing murmured. "We've been away so long!"

"It's worth it, isn't it?" Wildflame challenged. "Thunderclan could finally be back where we belong!"

"Of course!" Graystripe affirmed. "I'd do anything to be back home."

"Then just pray to Starclan that Robinflight will lead her clan to our aid." The patrol nodded. _And I still have to tell Robinflight of the prophecy. _

Wildflame waited tensely in the camp, pacing restlessly, filled with worry and anticipation. So much depended on the meeting Robinflight was now having with her senior warriors. She sighed and tried to still her itching paws. But then a gray pelt slid up beside her, and Wildflame recognized Willowstorm.

"Hi, Wildflame," Willowstorm meowed. "Want to take a walk? I can almost see your paws trembling to be doing something." She grinned. Wildflame nodded, surprised at the hostile she-cat's change in behavior.

"I'll lead you around, give you a tour," Willowstorm offered.

"Ok," Wildflame answered and followed Willowstorm out of her camp. They were all alone in the forest, accompanied only by the silence of the world and their own breathing.

"These are some good hunting places, foxes used to live over there, blah, blah blah." Willowstorm turned to Wildflame. "I feel like a mentor!" She laughed. Wildflame smiled, liking the Fireclan cat more and more.

"You sound like one, too," Wildflame teased. "But a tour isn't really necessary."

"Wanna rest, then?" Willowstorm meowed. "Then follow me!" She galloped off, not slowing for Wildflame. Her flying paws led them to the banks of the same river that flowed from the waterfall next to Fireclan's camp. Sunlight shone down, sparkling off of the water.

"Here," Willowstorm meowed quietly, sitting on the lush grass by the river. Flamestorm tucked her tail over her paws, being completely silent. Willowstorm seemed to understand, and began.

"You know, Fireclan's been through so much more than even what's happening to your clan. We've faced so many challenges, and I've been in the thick of it. I was a kit when Robinflight found her way back to Fireclan, and soon after disaster befell us. Disaster unlike any other, but I'm not to speak of it.

"We recovered, but then the blood-cravers, the wolves, came. They hunted us like prey and kept us confined to this tiny stretch of territory here. Even now they could be lurking around us. We're so hungry, and our territory is barren of prey where we can hunt. Everything seems hopeless now."

"Well," Wildflame began tentatively. "Not completely."

Willowstorm swung her head around sharply to look Wildflame in the eye. "What?"

"There was a prophecy, a prophecy I can only begin to understand, let alone explain. Your leader, before he died, spoke to me about a prophecy of flames and power, the prophecy of a leader. He told me there would be a cat I would know, one who would be a storm of fire, someone who would blaze through his clan and finally come to a stop here. That he would be deputy underneath Robinflight. That he would save your clan. _From the shadow of fire flames will rise, to save a new kind of fire." _

"And you haven't told anyone else of this? Not my leader, or anyone else?"

"No, not yet," Wildflame meowed hastily. "But I was planning to--"

"It's ok," Willowstorm meowed. "I understand. But, you know, this really does bring me hope again. A storm of fire, who will come to destroy the blood-cravers and save this clan."

"I hope so," Wildflame answered simply and sat with Willowstorm, watching the sun descend slowly into its nightly tomb.

Eventually the two cats, bonded by words, experiences, and pure hope, traveled back to the camp, ever wary for the gleaming, hungry eyes that shone perpetually in the night. "This is their time," Willowstorm meowed grimly. "The time when predator becomes nothing more than fresh-kill."

"Then why are we out so late?" Wildflame asked nervously. "We obviously can't handle a pack of wolves. I saw what they did to Beechthorn!""

"Beechthorn," Willowstorm murmured. "My own brother."

"I--I'm sorry," Wildflame mewed quietly. "It's just, I wasn't thinking. I forgot about your loss, and am truly sorry for it."

"Everyone was," Willowstorm sighed bitterly. "But no one wanted to help end those thieves of life so that no other cat could be harmed."

"And that's the injustice of life," Wildflame meowed as they entered camp. "But we can't do anything about it." They parted silently, Willowstorm to her den and Wildflame to Robinflight, who looked as if she had reached a decision.

She padded up, waiting tensely for the Fireclan leader's reply.

"Wildflame, I'm sorry," Robinflight began, her heart aching. "But in the state my clan is in now, we really can't go fight someone's else's battles, we need to help our own. I'm sorry, but my answer is no."


	19. Thirst for Blood

**Sorry, sorry! This was supposed to be the final chapter, but there's FOUR LEFT! And the dramatic conclusion is DONE! Read and enjoy! And I usually don't update too quickly, but if I get at least ten reviews I will post the last chapter TODAY! Yes, I will, so review!**

_No. She said no, _Wildflame thought despondently. And as much as she wanted to respect the leader's decision, she knew she couldn't. Not now, when everything hung in the balance.

"Robinflight," Wildflame meowed loudly, drawing the attention of the whole clan. She drew herself up to full height, the sunlight burning onto her pelt, making fire dance on her fur. She was the image of her grandfather, proud and brave.

"You are a leader, so I respect your words. But you are wrong. You say that you want to focus on your own clan, and you believe your clan is too weak to fight someone else's battles. But it is your battle, too!"

Wildflame was not just speaking to Robinflight now, but to the whole clan. And even though the Thunderclan patrol was there, watching, she knew what she had to say. For Thunderclan. For Fireclan.

"_From the shadow of fire flames will rise, to save a new kind of fire!" _Wildflame's eyes burned fiercely with the heat of the prophecy and her fiery speech. "A prophecy. A prophecy for Fireclan.

"Life is connected, as this prophecy proves. Everything, every clan, we're the same. Our battles are all one. And the prophecy is true, these words from Oakstar's dying lips. That one day a storm of fire would blaze through _Thunderclan _to finally come to a stop here. To save this clan. So without Thunderclan, how will your clan survive? We must unite, not as one, but at least to keep the _eight clans _alive. Fire will save Thunder, and in return Thunder will save Fire. For that is the true nature of the clans. For all of our struggles against one another, we can, and will, help each other."

In the stunned silence after Wildflame's speech Robinflight's voice rang out clearly. "Spoken like a true leader," she meowed warmly. "Your words ring through my heart and through the heart of my clan. What are we if we cannot help each other? Not just through a prophecy like the one that binds us now, but through life. And if my clan agrees, we will fight. Not in someone else's battle, but in our own."

Silence erupted into yowls of agreement. "For Fireclan!" Some cat called. It was true, Wildflame's strong words filled their hearts, bringing back the old spirit of Fireclan.

"We agree," Badgerfoot meowed, dipping his head.

In the heat of Clan triumph the Thunderclan patrol rushed forward. "What?" Graystripe hissed. "A prophecy? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to, but I wasn't supposed to. But then I had no choice."

"It's ok," Sandstorm assured Wildflame. "You did well. None of us could have done better."

"Thanks." Wildflame smiled.

Robinflight padded up and motioned for Wildflame to follow. Wildflame nodded to the patrol and followed her. "My clan will leave to go with yours in the morning, after I leave to receive my name and lives tonight. But not without danger, for the blood-cravers lurk between us and your clan. I don't know how your little patrol got here unharmed, but I doubt our large group will go unnoticed. But we will go."

"Thank you," Wildflame dipped her head. Curiosity sprang up, gripping her. "But how do you go to receive your name?"

"Oh, like your Moonstone," Robinflight laughed. "We have a Moon Glen." Wildflame felt sick for an instant. Robinflight didn't know of the Great Journey. "The Moon Glen isn't far from here, but it is in the wolves' territory. More danger, just to speak with our ancestors."

"What _is _the Moon Glen?"

"It's a lovely place, one that when the moon hits it it is alive with moonlight. A tiny stream runs through it, and that is what we touch when we wish to share dreams with Starclan."

"It sounds amazing."

"Deadly beauty," Robinflight murmured. She straightened. "I must go now If I wish to reach the Moon Glen by moonrise. Amberfrost, Embertail, if you would come with me."

The clan bid farewell to their new leader and she left, accompanied with her two warriors for protection. _Actually, more than that, _Wildflame thought. _They were friends long before this._

Finally Wildflame and the other Thunderclan cats were able to sleep in soft nests and let the comforting darkness chase away their worries.

Wildflame was woken early the nest morning to prepare for the journey, as were the rest of the patrol.

"Robin_star, _" she meowed with a smile as Robinstar padded up to her that morning. "How was the trip?"

"Just fine, Wildflame," Robinstar answered warmly. "No trouble from wolves. That almost worries me, actually. What could be going on?" She shook her head. "Anyway, I have decided the warriors who will be going on the patrol to fight with Thunderclan. I will be going, along with Embertail, Amberfrost, Willowstorm, Feathersong, Silvermist, Hawkshadow, Scarletfire, Fawnpelt, Burningfur, Sageclaw, Thistleleg, and Thornfang. The battle will be hard, but hopefully success waits at our journey's end."

"I cannot thank you enough," Wildflame meowed. "But, there is something you should know before we set out."

Robinstar turned to her sharply. "What?"

"Many seasons ago, a new danger came to our forest. Twolegs invaded, bringing with them giant monsters. They ripped up the trees and destroyed the territories, scaring away all the prey and obliterating our camps. We had no choice but to move. We started the Great Journey, and eventually settled far from here, by a lake. We've been there for many seasons. I'm sorry, but the forest is gone."

"No!" Robinstar whispered. "That's impossible!"

"It's true," Wildflame meowed sadly.

"Then this will be a much longer and arduous journey than I originally thought."

"A moon's journey," Wildflame confirmed.

"We'd best leave quickly, then!" Robinstar laughed, her confidence returning. "Warriors!" Robinstar announced, leaping to the Great Rock. "It is time to go, to fight for our sake and Thunderclan's. Those who are staying behind, guard the camp well, for enemies can be treacherous. Now let me announce who will be coming with me." Robinstar listed the patrol and let the cats say their goodbyes and prepare. "By Sunhigh we will leave," she closed and jumped down to talk with her senior warriors.

The day passed in a tense haze, and all Wildflame knew was that she was finally going home. Her true home, not Windclan, not here, not in a new territory. Her home.

"Let's go," Robinstar announced when the time had come, as she stood proudly at the head of the patrol. Flamestorm stood beside her, ready to lead the way.

Then the patrol was gone, weaving through the dense foliage and sprinting toward their destinies. But the glinting eyes of evil saw and knew--this was the time. They sprang from their hiding places with horrible snarls, dragged Thistleleg down, and tore out his throat. Then they circled the cornered patrol, advancing with slow, easy steps, assured of the cats' ends.

"The wolves," Wildflame whispered in horror. "No! We were so close."

"We can't face them," Robinstar whispered back. "Our fight ends here." And the blood-cravers stalked forward.


	20. Home?

**Everyone start cheering, because this is the second to last chapter! Yep, you heard me! The final chapter is coming… So read, review, and enjoy!**

"Starclan save us," someone whimpered behind Wildflame. But Wildflame knew that it was finally over. No more running. No more fighting. The wolves stalked forward, their tongues lolling from their jaws in an almost laughing way. They were laughing at the cats' helpless plight.

"We must fight," Wildflame meowed firmly.

"Oh, Wildflame," Robinstar sighed bitterly. "They can't be beaten."

"Well, I won't die trembling," Wildflame hissed and braced herself to spring.

But then there was a terrible roar and a flash of orange. A wolf snarled and spun around, snapping his glistening maw. A tom with flaming fur hung on fiercely, his eyes blazing.

"Firestar!" Wildflame yowled in shock. Then all the wolves were leaping, charging, throwing Wildflame into a haze of gray fur and gleaming fangs. She tried to gather her paws beneath her, but a rough shoulder flung her to the ground. She was lost, desperately lost in the deadly trap.

"Run!" She yowled. "Get away!" She tried again to flee, but there was no escape.

"Come on!" Some cat called and she felt herself being dragged through a tiny gap in the fight. She was dropped, and found herself staring at the terrible tangle of wolves and cats from the outside. The cat who had saved her shifted, and Wildflame could see it was Cloudtail.

"Cloudtail!" She gasped. "Has Firestar brought the whole clan here to fight?"

"Most," Cloudtail replied grimly. "When the patrol didn't return, he brought the rest of the warriors to come. Obviously he expected a fight, but not like this. But, Wildflame, I need you to lead more cats back to the clan as we escape. Then _stay there, _do you hear me?"

"What?" Wildflame meowed. "I want to fight!"

"There will be no victory here," Cloudtail hissed. "How we win is by getting as many cats away as we can."

"But you're staying!"

Cloudtail nodded. "I have to help get cats out." He turned to look at the fight again. "Just do it!" He yowled and plunged back into the fray. And as much as Wildflame wanted to act, not hide, she obeyed. As soon as some cats had gotten free she led them back to where the rest of the clan was staying.

Finally, the clan was in sight. But what would the clan be if everyone else died where they fought now? Leafpool gasped and ran up when she saw them.

"You're alive!" She meowed. "What happened? Where's everyone else?"

"It's a long story," Wildflame replied sadly. "Come on."

She told the whole story, from finding Fireclan to the wolves' ambush. "Oh no," Leafpool murmured. "I can't believe it."

"I know," Wildflame meowed. "And we can't do a thing."

Slowly more warriors filed into camp, but never all at once. "What's happening?" Wildflame would ask. But the replies she received were not encouraging. Most of the warriors were escaping, much to the annoyance of the wolves. But Firestar was still there, along with others. Firestar had said he was fighting until everyone else was safe…and the wolves were a vicious predator.

Finally she was able to get Cloudtail to talk to her, after he had finally left. "Firestar was sick with worry when you didn't come back that night. He wanted to led a patrol in after you right then, but some of the senior warriors warned against it. What good would we have been, tired and stumbling around in the dark? Then the next day he wanted to go, but we managed to keep him from leading out. We were convinced you were just figuring some things out. But by today we were all in agreement. Something had gone wrong. So we left, leaving only the queens, elders, and apprentices. It was risky, but we needed everyone if there was to be a fight.

"Firestar was the first to see the wolves, and when he saw you and the others, no one could stop him. We had no choice but to plunge in. Not that we had a problem with that, anyway. And you know how it's ending."

"How was Firestar when you left?" Wildflame asked, desperate worry gnawing at her.

"Fine," Cloudtail answered reassuringly. "He's not an elder yet. He'll be fine."

"So who's left?"

"Just Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe, Whitewing, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Honeyfern, and a couple Fireclan cats. They'll make it," Cloudtail growled.

"Good," Wildflame meowed in relief. But still the worry ate at her heart, making her uneasy. She had won Fireclan to their cause, and they were going back to fight for their territory. But they couldn't even escape the wolf pack in Fireclan's territory! And cats would be injured when it was all over, no doubt, and the long journey home would just weaken them. Were they just walking to their dooms, fighting a hopeless battle for what they thought was right?

Wildflame licked a stinging gash on her leg absently. Her thoughts were for the fight beyond, and how helpless she was to do anything. But then a yowl of triumph echoed close to her ears and then there were warriors streaming into the clearing, yowling and jumping.

"Yeah!" Willowstorm yelled. "We showed those wolves!"

"What? What?" Wildflame called, running up to her new friend.

"We beat them, of course!" Willowstorm grinned.

"How?" Wildflame gasped. "That's impossible!"

"Well, we were running before. But then we realized that they had circled us and there was really no way out. So we had no choice. But of course we couldn't take on the whole pack, so we all grouped together and attacked the leader. His throat was out before the others could lift a paw!" Willowstorm jumped into the air, still jubilant. "They scattered after that."

Wildflame laughed happily, glad that her clan was back safely. No one had been killed except for Thistleleg of Fireclan. She congratulated Willowstorm and padded up to Robinstar, who looked as though she was about to gather her clan. "Got a second?" Wildflame meowed.

"Oh, sure," Robinstar replied, shaking the grave expression from her face. "We were lucky, you know," she began. "There was no way we could have gotten out if that leader hadn't slipped his concentration."

"Does this mean the threat from the wolves is over for Fireclan?"

"Actually, I think so," Robinstar meowed thoughtfully. "They were obviously nothing without their leader. I think that's the last we've seen of them." Wildflame smiled.

"Then everything's resolved for Fireclan. Now all that's left is Thunderclan's battle."

"We're with you every step of the way," Robinstar meowed seriously. "It'll be hard, for my clan is weak and so is yours, but together I think we can do it."

"We can," Wildflame meowed firmly. "We have Starclan on our side."

---------------------------

"No, no! Wildflame, it won't work!" Bluestar called in despair, knowing that her plans weren't enough. And this time, the clans wouldn't be just driving them out. Thunderclan would be destroyed.

"Don't," Spottedleaf meowed quietly as she came up behind Bluestar. "Don't send her a sign. I know it sounds cruel, but even as we speak their salvation has set their paws toward them."

"How can I not worry, though?" Bluestar hissed in frustration. "My clan!"

"Let your heart be at peace," Spottedleaf whispered. "Can't you see? Just look forward, look towards the rain…"

-------------------------

A few sunrises passed and finally the two clans were gathered together, ready to start their journey. "Time to go, Firestar," Robinstar meowed as they stood at the head of the clans. Firestar nodded, his magnificent pelt burning with his eyes. He raised his noble head to the rising sun, letting dawn breeze rush through his fur. He knew, somehow, deep inside, that this was the last battle, his final accomplishment. He would lead Thunderclan home.

And with that he placed one paw forward, watching as the dust swirled up around it. Robinstar smiled softly and did the same, the two ginger cats' legs matching.

"Hey!" A shout came from behind. Firestar turned, wondering who it could be. A dark blue gray tom stepped gracefully from the trees flanking the clans, his eyes glowing. He dipped his head respectfully to the two leaders.

"Robinstar now, huh?" The tom asked, his mew deep. "I offer you my congratulations."

"Word gets around fast, huh?" Robinstar replied wryly. "What brings you here, Rainstar?"

"Well…" Rainstar hesitated and many cats, many _warriors, _stepped up beside him, melting from the shadows to the light. "I heard there was a battle, one that would be meaningful to all of us. Who am I not to help the clans rid themselves of the wolves?"

"You brought the whole clan?" Robinstar asked in disbelief.

"No," Rainstar replied. "Just a battle patrol. To help," he repeated.

"The wolves are gone," Robinstar meowed sharply. "This is Thunderclan business."

"Whatever you say," Rainstar laughed. "But I still want to help. You need it, by the looks of things."

Robinstar shot him an annoyed glare. "Arrogant tom," she muttered under her breath.

"Who is he?" Firestar whispered to her.

"He's Rainstar, leader of Frostclan. Apparently he thinks we need his help."

"And you think we shouldn't take it?" Firestar meowed back.

Robinstar sighed, conceding. "No. We do need his help." She turned her eyes to Rainstar's. "Fine. We accept your help. Three clans will travel as one." Rainstar nodded and signaled for his clan. Then the three clans were abreast with the three leaders at their heads. Proudly Wildflame stepped forward beside her leader.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile.

Firestar purred affectionately. "Of course," he laughed back. "Let's go."

-----------------------

"See?" Spottedleaf meowed. "Rain came, as I said. As you saw."

"Then this means Thunderclan will have their victory?"

Spottedleaf hesitated, pushing her dark suspicions away. "Of course," she muttered, turning her head away. "Now, come on. We have a journey, too." She hurried away, with Bluestar looking on suspiciously.


	21. Forever

**Hey everyone! You have finally reached the conclusion. The final fight. The last stand. Thanks for sticking with me through it all, it's been a long path hasn't it? Thanks for the reviews, the smiles you've given me. Thanks for reading! I want to let you get on with the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, 4,317 words, but first I have a special request. The sequel to this story will be coming, but in the meantime could you **_**please **_**check out my profile and the other Warriors stories there? I'm specially recommending Flight From Blood, which is better even than this! Plus it's already done, so, you know, I update when I get enough reviews. No long waits for me to finish writing! It really would make me happy to see reviewers and readers of Alone there! But, without further ado, here is the final chapter of Alone!**

Rainstar lifted his head drowsily. Spottedfeather was padding toward him, his eyes the only light in the night gloom. There was a subdued chirping and cricket song, and the tiny sliver of moon hid behind the winking stars.

"Spottedfeather," Rain star whispered, rousing himself from sleep. "Has Starclan spoken to you?"

Spottedfeather nodded. But the sign had only confirmed what he had already believed.

"I was looking into a stream. It was flowing peacefully, reflecting the light of the full moon. But then storm clouds darkened the horizon, covering the moon and drawing the light from the water. And awful, snapping jaws erupted from the stream, blood covering their fangs." Spottedfeather stopped, willing his leader to understand.

"The wolves," Rainstar murmured. "They're not gone, are they?"

"No, Rainstar," Spottedfeather answered. "Their threat is only just beginning."

-----------------

"Don't you just love leaf-fall?" Willowstorm laughed, twirling and leaping, snagging the dead leaves around her on her claws.

Wildflame smiled and jumped onto her friend's back, bowling her over in a tangle of legs and leaves. "Grr…off!" Willowstorm yowled and threw Wildflame off. The two cats faced each other, growling and trying not to giggle.

"Look at you!" Graystripe meowed, coming up behind them. "You two look like a couple of kits," he purred, eyes twinkling. "You'd think, with a battle coming, that two warriors would be more serious."

"Hey!" Willowstorm laughed and swiped her tail across Graystripe's face.

Graystripe staggered comically, spitting hairs from his mouth. "Blech. Cat hairs in my mouth." His coat gleamed in the sunlight, shiny and smooth. All of the cats were healthy, if not plump. There was just enough to eat as all of the prey animals were out gathering food for the coming leaf-bare.

They had been travelling for about a half moon now, slowly because of the size of their group and the longer, less dangerous route they were taking. But they were very close now, and the tension of the coming battle was rising.

"We're ready, Graystripe," Wildflame meowed determinedly. "We're going to win." She shook her pelt and leaves flew off in all directions.

"Just making sure you two weren't having an age crisis over here." Graystripe padded away, over to the leaders. The three leaders were grouped close together, discussing. Wildflame strained her ears, eager to hear.

"So, where are we going to leave the rest of Thunderclan who's not fighting?" Firestar asked gravely.

"We don't exactly know the territory, Firestar," Rainstar replied. He paused. "Well, actually, I know just the place."

"Where?" Firestar asked.

"Right here," Rainstar meowed confidently. "There's enough prey to last the others for as long as they need, and they'll be far enough away from the other clans that they'll be safe. When the battle's done a group can come and get them. It's perfect!"

"That might just work," Firestar said thoughtfully. "I know Mousefur, at least, would appreciate the rest." He nodded to himself. "I'll tell the clan. Thunderclan!" He yowled. "As you know, the kits and elders and queens need to be somewhere safe when we fight. You will be staying here."

There was a subdued talking running through Thunderclan. "Yeah, I guess it will work," Mousefur croaked. Firestar smiled.

"In the morning the rest of us will continue on, after helping those who are staying get a good fresh-kill pile going and dens and nests for them. Queens, I'm sorry, but you'll have to be the hunters. You're the only ones who can."

"We're not helpless," Tawnypelt purred. "We'll be fine."

Firestar nodded and with a dismissing flick of his tail went back to talking with the other leaders. _Here? _Wildflame thought. _It does seem perfect. _"I've got to hunt," she meowed to Willowstorm.

"Are you kidding me, kitty?" Willowstorm laughed. "I'm coming too!" Then the two she-cats bounded off into the undergrowth.

---------------------------

Wildflame trembled. Tension, excitement, fear, it was all there, wound up within her. _A cowardly fight. _This wasn't cowardly! It was just the best way to defeat the other. three clans. Thunderclan, Fireclan, and Frostclan were all grouped together just outside Riverclan's camp. Their plan was to ambush Riverclan alone, then when they were defeated move onto the others. Some cats called it cowardly, but it was the only way.

Willowstorm hissed quietly beside her. Her paws worked restlessly, eager to fight. Wildflame turned to look at Firestar, who still held the signal to stay. But with a single flick of his tail the three clans launched forward, into the camp.

Screeches of terror rang out, filling Wildflame's ears as she tore the ear of a cat who a moment before had been eating. The cat Wildflame had been fighting fled, yowling, "Thunderclan!"

Wildflame looked around, searching for another fight. The camp was a mass of fighting cats, and Thunderclan's side seemed to be winning. Firestar was facing Mistystar, and the Riverclan leader was furious.

"Why are you doing this?" Mistystar spat. "Attacking us in our own camp!"

"I have no quarrel with you, Mistystar," Firestar yowled over the noise of battle, "but Thunderclan is going to win its territory back!" He leapt away, ginger pelt flaming. But Mistystar snarled and jumped onto his back, surprising him and pulling him down.

"No!" Wildflame hissed and knocked Mistystar away, leaving Firestar free to fight.

Riverclan was easily being overpowered, beaten badly by three clans. "We surrender!" Mistystar eventually called, hanging her head in defeat and exhaustion. Her clan didn't resist and struggled away from their enemies.

Firestar raised his head to look at his clan. No one was very badly injured, thank goodness. "Come!" He yowled and the attacking clans pelted away.

_I barely got any of that fight, _Wildflame grumbled to herself. _This time I will, though. _But as her paws carried her nearer and nearer to Windclan, old memories came rushing back. Memories she had wanted to leave buried and never unearth.

She could see herself running with Breezepelt when she had been an apprentice, carefree. Nightcloud and Crowfeather, they had been her parents, even though Nightcloud had not kitted her. Her family had been Windclan. Her clan had been Windclan. As a kit she had dreamed of becoming the best _Windclan _warrior ever. Could she raise a paw against her brother? Her father? Doubting herself now, she ran on, but with a lag in her step.

"Surround the camp," Firestar commanded when his clan and their assistance arrived at the bustling camp. Silently Wildflame slipped into her spot, hesitation growing in her. Could she really do this? But Firestar gave no time for her to stop, and with a battle cry the clans were ambushing Wildflame's first clan.

Wildflame's claws sprang out and she attacked completely on instinct, her claws tearing through the fur of her former clanmates.Her

Until a pair of familiar amber eyes bore into hers. Her brother, no, half brother, was here.

"Breezepaw!" Wildflame meowed, startled.

"Breeze_pelt," _Breezepelt snarled.

"Breezepelt," Wildflame mewed hollowly.

"You traitor! Half-clan!" Breezepelt hissed and swiped his claws across Wildflame's face. Angry red scratches ran across Wildflame's face, but she didn't move.

"Breezepelt," Wildflame pleaded. "Don't you understand?" Her heart thumped painfully.

"No," Breezepelt snarled coldly. "I don't. Thunderclan is nothing but a clan of kittypets, traitors, and _half-clans. _And you're not my sister anymore."

"Very well," Wildflame hissed and let the glory of battle rise through her. If Breezepelt no longer recognized their kinship, then fine. It didn't matter.

With a fierce snarl Wildflame threw her half-brother to the ground and ripped his soft belly. Breezepelt, terrified, sprang away, and Wildflame drew herself up taller. Thunderclan was her true family now!

With a growl Wildflame was back in the battle, all notions of connections to Windclan gone. Her fury at this clan's rejection of herself carried straight to her paws, lending her strength and energy.

Windclan wasn't any harder than Riverclan to defeat, for Thunderclan had sheer numbers on their side. Wildflame now had a stinging gash on one side, but it wasn't too serious. Firestar, Rainstar, and Robinstar proudly led their clans away, sure of their final victory in Shadowclan.

-----------------------------

"Thunderclan! Thunderclan!" The young warrior panted. Tigerstar couldn't believe his luck. An elated smile spread across his face.

"And other cats, too," the tom gasped out. "They've already defeated Riverclan and Windclan." But Tigerstar barely heard him.

"Ready the guards," Tigerstar meowed; referring to the rogues he had recruited to Shadowclan. "Alert the clan. We will be ready and waiting." The warrior nodded and left Tigerstar's den.

Tigerstar stretched and padded out of his den. He immediately summoned the attention of his clan. "Thunderclan is attacking. But when they come just secure Firestar and group the others elsewhere. Let no cat come near me, or Firestar. I will finally have my revenge."

-------------------------------

"Now!" Firestar yowled and Thunderclan, Fireclan, and Frostclan leapt forward. The final battle. Wildflame tore her claws into a Shadowclan warrior angrily, energy flooding her. But the enemy gripped her scruff firmly and pushed her to the ground. Wildflame found herself helpless in the jaws of the enemy.

The tom dragged her across the rough ground, and Wildflame could just see the same thing happening to the rest of her clanmates. They threw her into a tightly guarded circle that stank of rogues—Tigerstar must have been using them!

Soon the rest of the cats were in the circle, prisoners. And there was no escape. The rogues had been ordered to kill if any cat ran for it. Three cats were now dragging Firestar into the center of camp, where Tigerstar stepped from the shadows with a flourish. Firestar spat as they dropped him, but the camp was guarded heavily and there was nowhere to go.

"So, my old clanmate," Tigerstar meowed in a self-satisfied tone, "your struggles have finally brought you here. When I drove your clan out, I knew something was missing. Something I craved like the wolf craves hot, fresh blood. I had won, but something wasn't right. And, finally, I realized. It was your throat in my jaws." Tigerstar still spoke pleasantly, leisurely. Firestar snarled at his words, his emerald eyes glinting with fury.

"But, now, the time has come. We will fight to the death. If you win, your kittypet clan can go back to your own territory. But if I win… you will be killed and your clan tortured and scattered. For wouldn't death just be an easy way out of this? At least you'll be getting off easy."

"Tigerstar," Firestar growled, "you're a murderer. You've killed innocent cats. You deserve to die. And you will." And like that he accepted Tigerstar's fight. Tigerstar laughed coarsely.

"So it is, then," Tigerstar growled. "No one may interfere!" He called. "No matter what!" Wildflame trembled. Her leader! Tigerstar was a murderer. Firestar might even…. _No! _Wildflame banished such thoughts from her mind. _Firestar will never lose. _

"Now!" Tigerstar hissed and sprang at Firestar. Firestar dodged nimbly and leapt upon Tigerstar's back, dragging him down. Tigerstar launched upward, throwing Firestar away. "Five lives," Tigerstar taunted. "Can you really kill me five times?"

Firestar snarled and charged again, knocking Tigerstar over. "This is for what you did to Bluestar," he whispered and bit into Tigerstar's throat. The light in the Shadowclan leader's eyes faded and Firestar stepped back. A few moments later Tigerstar was up again, spitting.

"It's not going to be so easy this time," Tigerstar snarled and sprang away, into the shadows. Firestar was wary, looking around himself cautiously. Tigerstar came from nowhere, barreling into him and throwing him a few paces away. "This is for my fifth life," Tigerstar mocked, pressing his paw down on Firestar's windpipe.

But Firestar threw his head to one side, dislodging Tigerstar and rolling away. He stood panting, eyes proud and gleaming. Firestar snarled mightily and sprinted toward his enemy, his paws powerful and wrathful. But Tigerstar didn't move, didn't budge, as Firestar came like an avenging angel toward him.

And as Firestar made his final leap he didn't move, waiting until the great leader was almost on top of him. Then with the power he had been gathering struck the ginger tom furiously, sending Firestar flying and landing with a crash and a sickening crack. The dust rose around his still form, wrapping it in a hopeless barrier.

Tigerstar strutted over to Firestar. The tom was still alive, but his spine had broken, and a deep gash rent his chest. The Thunderclan leader looked proudly up, his eyes glazing. "This is it, noble warrior," Tigerstar spat. "You've lost." And he lowered his head ceremoniously to tear out Firestar's throat.

There was a horrified gasp from the crowd. They waited anxiously for Tigerstar to step back, and for Firestar to recover. But he never moved a step. Then it became clear to Wildflame what he would do. When Firestar was revived Tigerstar would only kill him again, and again, while he was defenseless. The wounds were healing, but Firestar was going to lose. And with him three clans would go.

But with a terrible roar a gray shape flung itself from the crowd, landing bravely on Tigerstar and throwing him aside as Firestar staggered to his paws. _Graystripe. _Graystripe ripped viciously at Tigerstar, buying his best friend time. But Tigerstar was much too powerful, and with a cry Graystripe was pinned to the ground. Once again Tigerstar killed, leaving Graystripe dead in the dust, and Firestar looking on in horror. "Graystripe," he choked out. And a fury never seen in the eyes of a warrior, a pure hatred and desire to kill, filled Firestar's eyes.

Firestar wasted no time in leaping onto Tigerstar, and with a powerful blow he sent his fangs tearing into the back of his enemy's neck. Tigerstar dropped slowly, almost as if he didn't believe it was happening himself. Blood gushed from the wound, staining the brown earth scarlet. He twitched convulsively, again and again, and every cat looked on in horror. He was losing all four of his remaining lives at once. Then the body of Tigerstar was nothing more than an empty shell, vacant of spirit. Firestar stepped back, the horrible anger fading from his eyes and blood coating his paws and sides.

"It's done," he breathed and slowly his legs folded beneath him and he was stretched on the ground, breathing hard. The Shadowclan cats hesitated, looking caught between terror and disbelief. But all as one the Thunderclan, Fireclan, and Frostclan cats broke from the guarded circle, yowling in shock and fury. The rogues fled, no longer bonded to the clan by Tigerstar, leaving the Shadowclan warriors vulnerable. All except one.

One black tom stayed, watching his compainions go in silence. He shook his head slowly and turned to the bristling Thunderclan cats and the terrified Shadowclan cats. "Peace," he called, his calm, strong voice echoing in the camp. Everyone quieted, curious as to why this rogue was speaking.

"Look around you," he meowed. "A leader slain, another wounded, and a brave warrior dead. Is this what your clan has come to? A pack of scared cats, weak without their rogue defenders? No. I know Shadowclan is more than that. I know that you're not just a clan of killers, violent cowards hiding behind a leader's shield. Tigerstar crushed you, changed you, destroyed your clan. But you can rise from his influence, and take back Shadowclan's former greatness! Forget you quarrels with Thunderclan, let loose your anger. For now is a time for peace, not suffering. Bury this old leader, and with him his reign. Help Thunderclan, give them back their territory which is rightfully theirs. Let the four clans reign in peace again." The tom, Ember, stopped and gazed down. "I will help you," he added more softly.

"Embers rising from the ashes of the tiger!" A tom called, and Wildflame saw that it was Shadowclan's medicine cat. "Our next leader," he meowed softly. "That's you, Ember."

"Leader?" Ember repeated, looking completely taken aback.

"Yes," the medicine cat meowed. "Starclan has decreed it."

"A rogue leading a clan," Ember mused.

"It was prophesized," the medicine cat said simply.

"Then I will go to receive my name and lives at once!" Ember yowled, and all of Shadowclan cheered. His words had roused them from anger to excitement and new hope.

He turned to Robinstar, who had taken control. "If you have beaten the other clans, then you have rightfully won back the territory. Place your scent markers, reorganize camp."

"Firestar will, once he's recovered," Robinstar confirmed. "For now, let's get Thunderclan back to their home." Grieving cats surrounded Graystripe, carrying him home. Firestar got stiffly to his paws, raw grief burning from his eyes.

"He never made it home," he whispered. Sandstorm nuzzled him gently.

"He's going home right now," she whispered back. "To Starclan."

Firestar slumped, but straightened. "You're right," he meowed. "I must be strong for the clan. A new deputy will be named."

"Good," Sandstorm meowed. "I know how hard this is for you. He was my friend, too." The two cats walked behind the clans, Firestar slowly recovering.

The familiar scent of the forest was coming home, truly. When Wildflame felt her paws brush that leafy ground, scattered with the scent of prey and other clan cats, she sighed in relief. She had done it. She had completed her prophecy. _Not quite, _a voice whispered teasingly in her ear.

_Spottedleaf? _She thought wonderingly.

_There's a bit more. You've led the clan home, at least. But don't forget the storm of fire…_

The voice was gone then, and Wildflame was running with the rest of the clan. To camp. To home.

-------------------------------

"From now on this apprentice will be known as Flamepaw. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Wildflame. Wildflame, you were trained well, with experience from two clans. Pass down all you know to Flamepaw." Wildflame touched noses with her apprentice, thrilled. It would be an honor to mentor Firestar's son. Mosspaw and Dawnpaw were with their new mentors as well.

It was still the day of Thunderclan's return home, and the moon was beginning its climb into the sky. No deputy had been appointed yet, though. Graystripe's vigil was about to begin and Frostclan and Fireclan were preparing to leave in a quarter moon. But now they all sat, watching the ceremony.

"And now I have one last ceremony, a very important one. The new deputy must be named. We will all grieve for Graystripe, but it is time. I say these words before the body of Graystripe, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Wildflame will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Wildflame gasped, completely taken by surprise. She had just been given her first apprentice and now she was deputy? "She is young, but I am sure the senior warriors will help her. Congratulations," he murmured to her privately. "I know it's a big responsibility, but you'll be fine. I can think of no better cat than you to lead my clan after I am gone."

"Firestar, I—"

"Get some rest," he meowed. "In the morning there is going to be an emergency Gathering between the clans and you can show Flamepaw the territory then. You will be a wonderful deputy." Then Wildflame, the new deputy, was left alone with her thoughts as sleep closed in.

Wildflame blinked her eyes open blearily to see Flamepaw bouncing on her excitedly. "Show me the territory!" He yowled happily. "Come on!" He scampered out of the warriors den. Wildflame shook her head and padded out, clearing the sleepy fog from her mind. _Deputy! _"

"In a minute, Flamepaw," Wildflame meowed. "I've got to organize patrols, and, and—"

"It's ok, Wildflame," Firestar mewed, an amused expression on his face. "Take your apprentice out. I'll organize today. And Flamepaw, when you get, expect some work! The apprentices are going to be loaded today!"

"I don't care!" Flamepaw laughed and dashed away.

"I'll follow him," Wildflame meowed and went after her apprentice, who was tearing out into the forest. Willowstorm caught her at the camp entrance.

"I'll come with you," she volunteered. Wildflame nodded, delighted.

"Come on, then," Wildflame meowed. "We have an apprentice to catch." She ran beside, just enjoying the morning sunshine on her back. But with a pang she realized something. Willowstorm was going back home in a few days. She would never see her again.

"Willowstorm," Wildflame meowed sadly. "You're going home in a few days."

"Come on!" Wildflame heard Flamepaw call, but she stopped anyway.

"Wildflame, I was born in Fireclan. Fireclan is my home. But there is no way, _no way, _I am going back without you. You're my best friend. If Firestar will take me, I'm staying. I've already talked with Robinstar."

"You're staying?" Wildflame asked, breathless.

"Yes," Willowstorm laughed. Wildflame, relieved, flicked her with her tail.

"Well, let's go!" Wildflame called and the two friends rushed off to catch Flamepaw.

--------------------------

Echopaw settled the moss and stepped back as Goldenstripe sank into the nest. "Thank you, Echopaw," the Riverclan warrior meowed gratefully, wincing as her wound stretched. "Mouse-brained Thunderclanners," she muttered. Echopaw dipped her head and padded down to the riverbank.

So many memories here. She had always come here, even when she was just a kit of two moons old. The moon had been gentle, kind, and she was glad she could come here without sneaking out in the dead of night since she was finally an apprentice. The light sparkled off the water and onto Echopaw's silver pelt and gleaming blue eyes as fire burned fiercely in her heart, just like the many times before…

---------------------------

"I…had…such a good day," Flamepaw mumbled before dropping into his nest, exhausted. Willowstorm and Wildflame exchanged an amused glance. The moon was rising, and the clan was preparing for the impromptu Gathering. Every warrior was going, along with many of the apprentices. Wildflame and Willowstorm joined the crowd as they waited anxiously for the signal to go. Firestar had recovered, so he was leading them. And both Frostclan and Fireclan would be going as well. The group was massive, imposing, and when Firestar gave the signal the cats surged forward, galloping through the forest.

The Gathering Island was like a breath of fresh air, the anchor that centered Wildflame home again. For no matter what clan she was in, it was always there, hers and not hers, everyone's and no one's. The four lake leaders jumped up onto the branches, a trace of hostility tainting the air around them.

"Thunderclan has returned!" Firestar yowled, beginning the Gathering. "The other clans wrongfully attacked us, and though we left for a short while, we have rightfully won back our territory. Any intruders found on our territory will be dealt with with tooth and claw. We have new apprentices, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Mosspaw, and new warriors named on our journey, Wildflame among them. Thunderclan is as strong as ever!" He stepped back, nodding coldly to Ashstar.

"We were wrong," Ashstar began. "We were wrong to think driving out one clan would help us. We were wrong to attack Thunderclan. And for that we are sorry. Firestar, I give my personal apology to you. No Windclan warriors will be found on your territory." Mistystar apologized in a much similar way, although she criticized Thunderclan for attacking her clan in its own camp.

And then a black tom stepped forward, unknown to anyone except for the Thunderclan cats. It was Ember, the cat revealed as the new leader. "Tigerstar has died!" He began. "And Starclan has chosen me, Emberstar, to be Shadowclan's next leader. I wish nothing but peace and happiness for my clan, and the other clans, so under Starclan's will may peace reign for many seasons to come." Emberstar went on to tell of Shadowclan's recovery, gaining the respect of the other leaders through his wise words. Then the Gathering was over, the clans heading home once more. Thunderclan settled back into camp, and finally Wildflame's heart was at peace.

She sat gazing at the stars, Willowstorm beside her. "Tomorrow's going to be busy," she mused. "We have a whole camp and territory to rebuild. But we're home, finally." Willowstorm nodded. "Does this mean it's over? The prophecies, the journey? Am I free of the flames that bound me?" Wildflame wondered aloud. But the flame symbol on her paw flared fiercely, as if reminding her it was still there.

_Don't forget the storm of fire, Wildflame, _Spottedleaf's voice came again. _There's still more to do. _The stars burned brightly, flaming terribly in their night realms as the haunting meow faded. The kin of Breeze and Storms had led Thunder from the lake, just as the prophecy had foretold. But there was more to it. Wildflame had led Thunder _home. _

**Wow. I can't believe it's over. Wildflame, good luck, I'll be seeing you in the sequel. You and that mysterious storm of fire… And to all my readers—thanks again!**

**~Horseloverheather**


End file.
